Liens Irremplaçables
by Laetitia-chan
Summary: Vous avez fait de cet enfant le Survivant alors que vous vous êtes trompés de jumeau. Celui qui m'a battu est celui qui a les cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux verts émeraude. Qu'avez-vous donc fait du vrai Élu, Harry Potter ? Où se trouve-t-il à présent ?Au vu du sort que vous lui avez réservé, je pense qu'il ne verra rien de mal à venir me rejoindre! Séquelle de Création des liens
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter qui se déroule à la suite de la préquelle Création des Liens et qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Un grand merci à mon PtitLutin qui se charge de la correction de cette fanfic.**

**Dans mon écrit, Harry a un jumeau qui s'appelle Ethan Charlus Potter. De plus, Sirius n'a jamais était emprisonné du fait que les Potter ne sont pas mort, le soir d'Halloween.**

**Oui, le thème des jumeaux est souvent repris et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Malgré tout, je vous laisse juger par vous-même!**

**Disclaimer : Je précise que le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J. et que seule l'histoire qui suit est issu de mon p'tit cerveau imaginatif.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche.**_

_**Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié.**_

_**Il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois.**_

_**Le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal.**_

_**Mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore …**_

_**Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit …**_

_**Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … »**_

Lord Voldemort se tient sur le perron de la maison des Potter et laisse un rire lui échapper.

Enfin, après autant de temps, il va pouvoir en finir avec la prophétie qui le lie à l'un des enfants Potter. Peter Pettigrow, son fidèle serviteur, lui a révélé l'emplacement de la maison peu de temps après en être devenu le Gardien du Secret.

En entrant dans la maison, Voldemort fronce les sourcils, car à part un elfe de maison, il ne semble y avoir personne. Après s'être occupé rapidement de l'elfe qui lavait les biberons, le mage noir décide de monter à l'étage.

Il ne peut que penser à la stupidité des parents qui laissent leurs progénitures, seules, sans adultes et sans protections alors que l'un des plus grands mages noirs est à leurs trousses, mais il reste tout de même sur ses gardes. Après tout, les Potter sont très amis avec Dumbledore, donc des protections avaient du être mises en place.

Surtout que Potter père vient d'une vieille famille de Sang-Pur plutôt puissante et que Lily née Evans, même si d'origine moldue, est une sorcière particulièrement douée.

Malgré ses soupçons, Voldemort ne remarque que rien, ni personne ne l'empêche de se rendre à la chambre des enfants. Trop sûrs d'eux, se dit le mage en souriant à la bêtise des Potter.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, Voldemort esquisse un large sourire avant de l'ouvrir.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, il remarque une armoire et deux commodes dans un coin avec tout le nécessaire à langer. Puis le mage noir s'attarde sur le berceau occupé, au centre de la pièce.

Les Potter avaient été tellement fiers de la naissance de leurs deux fils. Même si l'aîné hérite de tout, le deuxième est tout de même un bon parti, surtout dans les traditions Sang-Pur. La famille Potter étant riche et puissante politiquement.

\- Des jumeaux. Chose rare dans le monde magique, dit Voldemort d'un ton narquois en approchant plus près. Dommage qu'ils doivent mourir si jeunes.

En observant les jumeaux, le mage constate que Harry, le plus petit des deux, est le portrait craché de James, mais avec les yeux vert émeraude de sa mère. Tandis que l'autre, Ethan, est celui de sa mère, mais avec les yeux de son père.

Levant sa baguette vers le berceau, Voldemort s'apprête à lancer le sort de mort, quand le plus petit des jumeaux vient à tourner son regard vers lui. Du haut de ses un an à peine, Harry observe intensément le mage noir au-dessus de lui.

Aussitôt, un bouclier de magie s'enroule autour de Ethan qui continue de dormir paisiblement.

\- Très bien, toi en premier alors, ricane Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur la tête de Harry. Ton jumeau te suivra de peu.

Pensant que la prophétie sera définitivement détruite ce soir, Voldemort jette le sort de mort sur le petit garçon aux yeux verts. Cependant, au lieu de l'effet escompté, le sort touche Harry avant de rebondir, percutant Voldemort de plein fouet et faisant tout exploser.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, alertés par de nombreux sorts d'alarmes de la maison, le couple Potter arrivent à leur maison et restent glacés d'effroi. Une partie de ladite maison est en partie détruite, comme si quelque chose avait explosé.

Fondants en larmes tout les deux, James et Lily pensent avoir perdus leurs deux petits garçons, avant d'entendre les cris d'un bébé. Se regardant l'un l'autre, ils se précipitent à l'étage et entrent dans la chambre ravagée de leurs enfants.

Là, ils trouvent une cape noire et comprennent que l'un des enfants à vaincu Voldemort. S'avançant près du berceau, James et Lily constate immédiatement que Harry est endormi alors que Ethan hurle à plein poumon.

Doucement, Lily prend son cadet dans ses bras et tente de le calmer, tandis que James fronce les sourcils en prenant lentement Harry.

Tous les deux décident de prévenir Dumbledore et transplanent au quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'ils viennent de quitter.

Comme prévu, le vieux sorcier est toujours là et soupire de soulagement en voyant les deux enfants dans les bras de leurs parents. Pourtant, il fronce les sourcils en voyant James déposer Harry endormi dans l'un des fauteuils pour venir prendre Ethan des bras de Lily.

Toute à leur excitation, pris par leur récit, les deux Potter ne prêtent aucune attention à leur fils aîné, trop occupés à vanter l'exploit de leur cadet.

\- Ethan a vaincu Voldemort ? Demande Lily d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui, il semblerait, admet Dumbledore avant de tendre les bras. Puis-je tenir Ethan?

À contrecœur, James dépose son fils dans les bras du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier examine le petit garçon avant de constater que sa magie est relativement plus haute que la moyenne.

Tout semble en ordre, malgré la présence de magie noire autour de Ethan, et Dumbledore finit par le déposer à nouveau dans les bras de son père avec douceur. Puis il se tourne vers le fauteuil où dort Harry.

Sans réveiller le petit garçon, Dumbledore l'examine également, mais en prenant plus de temps. Harry semble dormir profondément et sa magie est inexistante ce qui fait froncer les sourcils au directeur.

\- James, Lily, dit-il en allongeant le petit garçon avec douceur. Est-ce que Harry a déjà fait de la magie accidentelle ?

\- Pas encore, pourquoi cette question ? Demande James intrigué.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, Dumbledore finit par soupirer et observe avec attention les deux parents devant lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Albus ? S'inquiète Lily.

\- Je n'ai détecté aucune magie en Harry, souffle Albus avec tristesse.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il est cracmol ? S'exclame James horrifié.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre certitude, James, lui répond le directeur. Peut-être qu'en grandissant il développera sa magie. Ce n'est encore qu'un jeune enfant. Il faut lui laisser du temps.

Acquiesçant les deux parents repartent au Manoir Potter pour fêter la chute du mage noir. Alors que Sirius et Remus sont partis à la recherche d'un certain traître de rat, les Potter cajolent leur fils cadet. Personne ne remarque la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui est apparue sur le front de Harry ce soir-là.

* * *

Plusieurs mois après la victoire sur Voldemort, Albus vient voir les Potter pour de nouveau examiner les deux enfants, sous la demande de James qui est inquiet de leur santé.

Albus examine longuement les jumeaux avant de confirmer que Ethan n'a rien et que sa magie est toujours aussi puissante, tandis que le verdict pour le jeune Harry n'a pas changé. Sa magie reste basse, trop basse pour un sorcier et le petit garçon semble très fatigué.

Après avoir longuement discuté suite au départ de Albus, James et Lily observent leurs jumeaux endormis dans leur lit.

\- Penses-tu que ce soit la meilleure solution ? Demande Lily, soucieuse.

\- Oui, avoue James en regardant ses deux fils dormir. Harry est un cracmol, il ne pourra pas vivre dans un monde qui va le rejeter. Surtout que je viens d'une vieille famille de Sang-Pur. Ce sera très mal vu d'avoir un enfant avec peu, voire pas de pouvoirs magiques.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas le confier à Sirius et Remus ? L'interroge son épouse.

\- Parce que Remus n'a pas le droit légal d'élever un enfant, de par son statut de loup garou, soupire James d'un ton las. Même s'ils sont en couple, avec Sirius, au niveau du Ministère de la Magie, ça posera problème.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain, affirme James.

\- Alors, faisons comme tu as dis, soupire Lily à contrecœur tout en préparant un panier avec une couverture.

En silence, James s'approche du berceau de ses fils et prend son aîné dans ses bras. Il vient le placer sur la table à langer où Lily a étendu une couverture bleue puis l'emmitoufle dedans.

Lily observe longuement son fils puis le dépose dans le petit panier en osier et dépose une lettre à l'intérieur, avant que son mari ne parte avec lui, hors du manoir, pour transplaner.

James ne revient qu'une heure plus tard et les deux parents commencent alors à ranger au grenier les affaires du petit Harry. Ils enlèvent les photos et tout ce qui le concerne pour ne laisser place qu'à Ethan.

Jamais, ils n'auraient imaginé faire la plus grosse erreur de leur vie. Et qu'ils le regretteraient amèrement dans le futur.

* * *

**_À suivre _**

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous pour le prologue ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me partager votre avis !**


	2. Chapitre 01

**Et voici, le premier chapitre de cette fic! **

**Je ne dirais rien de plus!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

Quatorze longues années ont passées depuis que Sirius et Remus ont découvert la disparition de leur filleul, Harry Potter, au manoir familial. Jetant un regard par la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue, Sirius se perd dans ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas été présent quand James et Lily avaient décidés d'abandonner Harry, Merlin sait où. Remus et lui avaient eu beau hurler et supplier pour savoir où il était, jamais ils n'avaient eu de réponse.

Très peu de personnes avaient connaissance de l'existence du jumeau de Ethan Potter, alias le Survivant. Un jour, Sirius et Remus étaient venus rendre visite à leurs amis. Et ils avaient découverts que leur petit filleul n'était plus au manoir. Il n'y avait plus trace de son existence.

La dispute s'était faite violente, car ce jour-là avait été très proche de la pleine lune et Remus avait senti Moony devenir agité de douleur et de colère après la perte de celui qu'il considérait comme son louveteau.

Frissonnant, Sirius ferme les yeux en essayant d'imaginer où se trouve Harry. Même maintenant, après toutes ces années, le maraudeur pense à son filleul, tout comme Remus. Ces derniers avaient refusé de parler à James et Lily pendant un bon nombre d'année après avoir découvert cette disparition.

Ils avaient fini par se reparler, mais rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant pour eux. Rien ne pourrait jamais pardonner leur acte. Sirius acceptait de les voir uniquement parce qu'il y avait Ethan et que lui ne savait rien.

Malgré cela, Sirius s'en voulait. Il aurait pris Harry avec lui, s'il avait su. Peu importe que Harry soit un cracmol ou non. Il avait longuement échangé avec Albus qui avait été choqué en apprenant ce que James et Lily avaient fait. Le directeur avait immédiatement cherché à savoir où était le jeune sorcier, mais en vain.

Chaque année, Albus reposait la question aux Potter, mais n'obtenait que des refus. Alors il prenait son mal en patience et attendait le jour du onzième anniversaire des jumeaux. Ce moment où les enfants devaient recevoir leur lettre pour Poudlard.

Pourtant, là encore rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. La plume magique qui recensait les enfants sorciers avait bien écrit une lettre pour Harry, mais la chouette chargée de la lui délivrer était revenue bredouille, n'ayant pas trouvé son jeune destinataire.

Inquiet, le directeur avait cherché des traces de Harry Potter et n'avait rien trouvé. De nouveau, il s'était heurté à un mur de silence de la part des Potter qui s'obstinaient à ne pas vouloir parler.

Puis tout s'est enchaîné.

La cinquième année à Poudlard avait été particulièrement affreuse, comme les précédentes, pour Ethan. Après avoir vu Voldemort lors de sa première année, puis affronté un basilic, les détraqueurs et enfin le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers où il avait dû assister à son retour, il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve de nouveau confronté à lui en tentant de libérer le jeune Neville Longdubat des mains de Bellatrix en plein milieu du Ministère de la Magie.

Puis Voldemort lui-même était arrivé, en même temps que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et avait révélé la vérité.

Le mage noir avait alors regardé les personnes présentes avec dégoût, puis avait reporté son regard sur Ethan avant d'éclater de rire et de lancer une phrase qui eut l'effet d'une douche glacée :

_\- Vous avez fait de cet enfant le Survivant alors que vous vous êtes trompés de jumeau, avait-il ricané. Celui qui m'a battu est celui qui a les cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux verts émeraude. Qu'avez-vous donc fait du vrai Élu, Harry Potter ? Où se trouve-t-il à présent ? Quoique, au vu du sort que vous lui avez réservé, je pense qu'il ne verra rien de mal à venir me rejoindre. _

Puis le seigneur des ténèbres avait disparu avec ses Mangemorts, laissant tout le monde surpris et horrifié par ses paroles. Certains choqués par l'existence d'un enfant dont ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence, d'autres par la décision des Potter.

C'est la raison pour laquelle Sirius se trouve à présent dans le salon de son manoir, à regarder par la fenêtre. Les événements qui se sont déroulés au Ministère ont ébranlé l'Ordre.

Sirius en avait très peu dormi ces derniers jours et il se retrouvait complètement vidé de son énergie. Ses pensées n'étaient guère joyeuses et il avait du se résoudre à demander de l'aide à la seule personne qui pouvait régler ce problème : Severus Snape.

Ce n'était pas l'amour entre eux, à cause de la « blague » qu'il lui avait fait à Poudlard. Pourtant, les deux hommes et Remus avaient fini par pouvoir discuter ensemble, sans essayer de se sauter dessus, et avaient même sympathisé.

Severus avait finalement accepté d'aider Sirius et lui avait donné une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu. Puis le maître des potions était parti avant de demander à Remus de veiller sur le « sac à puces », tout en espérant que le cabot ne sombre pas dans la dépression.

Quand une main se pose soudainement sur son épaule, Sirius ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête pour apercevoir Remus qui le regarde avec un air inquiet.

\- Sirius, es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Je suis fatigué, avoue ce dernier en déposant une main sur celle de son amant. Et toutes ses révélations ne font qu'enfoncer le clou un peu plus loin.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger un peu, souffle Remus avec sérieux. Ta tête fait peur à voir si tu veux mon avis.

Secouant la tête, Sirius laisse un profond soupir lui échapper quand il entend des cris provenir de la cuisine. Fronçant les sourcils, les deux maraudeurs finissent par se diriger vers l'origine des hurlements.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de mon jumeau ? Hurle Ethan avec rage.

\- Ethan, calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît, lui dit Lily d'une voix tremblante.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je me calme ? S'écrie son fils en serrant les poings, regardant sa mère puis son père. Toute ma vie n'a été que mensonge et cachotterie de votre part !

\- De quoi parles-tu exactement Ethan ? Demande Dumbledore avec douceur en ressentant la magie du jeune homme s'agiter.

\- Ne faites pas les innocents tous autant que vous êtes, déclare froidement Ethan. J'étais comme vous, aux premières loges, quand Voldemort a dit que j'avais un jumeau dont j'ignorais l'existence.

\- Ethan, nous avons cherché à te prot-…, commence Lily avant de s'interrompre en voyant le regard glacial de son fils se poser sur elle.

\- Ne dis pas que c'était pour moi, rétorque furieusement Ethan en se mettant à trembler. Combien de fois suis-je venu vous voir en pleurs pendant la nuit en étant plus jeune ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. À cette époque, vous m'aviez juré que c'était des terreurs qu'un enfant ressent alors que c'était parfaitement l'inverse.

Choqués, Sirius et Remus échangent un regard avec Albus, tandis que Lily et James restent sans voix devant le ton acide de leur fils.

\- Peux-tu t'expliquer ? L'interroge Sirius en sentant le sang battre à ses oreilles.

\- Quand j'étais petit, il m'arrivait parfois de me lever la nuit parce que je me réveillais avec des douleurs cuisantes, explique Ethan en fusillant ses parents du regard. J'avais l'impression que mon âme était déchirée en deux. Et franchement, je ne souhaite ça à personne. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, surtout que ça a continué même si les douleurs sont moins vives à présent. Seulement, maintenant je sais ce qu'était la chose qui me manquait. C'était mon jumeau. Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ?

Observant James et Lily devenir livides, Sirius rejoint Ethan et lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour tenter de le calmer.

Finalement, Lily prend la parole d'une voix tremblante :

\- Nous ne voulions pas que Harry soit rejeté par le monde sorcier, avoue-t-elle avec tristesse. Nous avons agi dans le but de le protéger.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit où il se trouvait alors que j'avais sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard ? Questionne Albus.

\- Pour faire quoi ? Rétorque James sèchement. Pour que tous les autres se moquent de lui ? Qu'il soit la risée de l'école ?

\- Nous voulions lui épargner le sentiment d'impuissance ou de jalousie vis-à-vis de son jumeau, répond Lily avec chagrin.

\- Et comment le fait de ne pas avoir de magie l'aurait réduit à l'impuissance ? S'écrie Ethan avec colère. C'est de mon frère dont tu parles, avec ou sans pouvoir, je l'aurais protégé envers et contre tout. J'aurais pu prendre soin de lui. Vous êtes les seuls à qui cela aurait poser problème. Vous ne vouliez simplement pas d'un enfant qui tacherait la réputation de la famille Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, souffle Lily horrifiée. J'aime Harry comme je t'aime toi, Ethan, je te le jure. Je voulais que ton frère ait une vie ordinaire, même s'il devait être élevé par des moldus.

Ayant peur de comprendre, Severus se rapproche d'Albus et se place face à Lily avec un air furieux.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as osé faire ça ? Demande-t-il avec colère. Lily, ne me dis pas que tu as confié ton enfant à ta sœur ?

Quand il remarque que son amie fuit son regard, Severus manque de s'étrangler. Pétunia Evans était loin d'être une personne recommandable. Loin de là.

En voyant Severus blêmir à vu d'œil, Sirius est sur le point d'intervenir, mais se fait devancer par le maître des potions :

\- Vous avez laissé votre fils à cette … Cette garce, pour être poli, grince Severus en jetant un regard dégoûté à Lily puis à James. Vous êtes bons pour Sainte-Mangouste ! Êtes-vous fous à lier ? Pétunia te déteste Lily, elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec la magie et encore moins avec toi. Et elle aurait pris ton fils par charité ?

\- Severus, s'il-te-plaît, pleure Lily. Comprends-moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon fils seul. Si j'avais pu trouver une meilleure solution, je l'aurais fait.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu aies pu laisser ton fils à ta sœur, déclare Severus avec rage. Si je l'avais su plus tôt, je serais allé le chercher moi-même.

\- Pétunia n'est pas un monstre, s'écrie Lily avec colère. Elle ne fera rien à Harry et il aura une vie normale avec elle.

Laissant un rire nerveux lui échapper, Ethan se dirige vers la porte avant de toiser ses parents du regard.

\- Mon frère n'a pas eu une vie normale, dit-il d'un ton froid. Parfois il m'arrive de me réveiller, terrifié avec des sueurs froides. Je ne savais pas d'où ça pouvait venir, maintenant je le sais. Je ressens ce que mon jumeau ressent. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose de grave et c'est de votre faute à tous les deux.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Ethan sort de la pièce puis claque la porte violemment derrière lui. Sirius se frotte le visage d'une main avant de reporter son attention sur Albus.

\- Que faisons-nous à présent ? Demande-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Nous devons aller le chercher, ou Voldemort se chargera de le trouver et de le rallier à lui, explique Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers le maître des potions. Severus, je te charge d'aller chez les Dursley. Remus, peux-tu l'accompagner ?

\- Non, avoue ce dernier en secouant la tête en grimaçant. Je suis bien trop proche de la pleine lune, je risque de ne pas pouvoir me maîtriser suffisamment. Et il est hors de question que Sirius y aille. Il ferait un massacre en arrivant si ce que dit Ethan est vrai.

\- Très bien, dit Dumbledore d'un ton las. Je vais demander à Alastor de te rejoindre, Severus.

Acquiesçant d'un léger coup de tête, Severus sort de la pièce et remarque Ethan assis sur une chaise. Le jeune homme a posé ses bras sur la table et a enfoui sa tête dedans.

Soupirant, Severus sort de sa poche une potion calmante et la pose sur la table en passant, espérant que Ethan la boive.

Il se dirige ensuite vers la porte d'entrée du manoir et fronce les sourcils en se remémorant l'état de Sirius.

En revenant, il faudrait qu'il coince le maraudeur et qu'il discute avec lui, car son état n'est guère mieux que celui d'Ethan.

* * *

**Du coup, avez-vous des avis à me partager ? Un ressenti? **

**Bisouilles**


	3. Chapitre 02

**Bonsoir,**

**Déjà, je tiens à vous remercier TOUS! **

**J'ai eu une énorme surprise pour le début de cette fic. **

**Rien qu'avec le prologue et le chapitre 01, en deux jours, il n'y avait pas moins de 30 fav, une dizaine de reviews, 800 views et 50 followers!**

**Vous avez fait clignoter ma boîte mail comme un sapin de Noël et j****'ai fait la toupille sur mon siège ! XD**

**Donc MERCI!**

**Sinon, je remercie également tous ceux qui ont posé une review, ça fait plaisir! **

**Et oui, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fic et pour vous dire il y a de la marge. ^^**

**Je vous dis rien de plus et vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

En arrivant sur le perron des Dursley, au 4 Privet Drive, Severus esquisse une grimace de dégoût. Il n'avait jamais apprécié la sœur de Lily, Pétunia. Cette dernière était toujours en train de les suivre et les jalouser, quand ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils se retrouvaient pour jouer ensemble.

Quand elle avait compris que jamais elle ne serait une sorcière, Pétunia avait remplacé sa jalousie par de la haine pure à l'encontre de la magie. Au point d'insulter sa sœur, la traiter de monstre et d'autres noms peu ragoutants.

En scrutant les alentours, Severus frissonne, toutes les maisons sont des copies conformes. Même lui, qui est assez maniaque, ne supporterai pas de vivre ici, où tout se ressemble.

Entendant un « crac » sonore, le maître de potions sort de ses pensées. Il aperçoit Alastor et Kingsley qui l'accompagne, s'avançant vers lui.

D'un signe de tête, Alastor lui demande de sonner et Severus ne se fait pas prier.

N'ayant pas de réponse la première fois, le maître de potions recommence.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, la porte s'ouvre enfin sur un homme énorme qui peut rivaliser avec un cachalot. Ce dernier regarde les visiteurs d'un air mauvais et son visage devient rouge.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vendez, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, répond Severus d'un ton un peu sec. Nous sommes ici pour parler de votre neveu Harry Potter.

Devenant de plus en plus rouge, tirant sur le violet, l'homme-cachalot commence à vociférer :

\- Dégagez de ma propriété avant que je n'appelle la police ! S'écrie-t-il avec colère.

\- Pas avant d'avoir vu Harry, déclare Severus froidement.

\- Personne ne répond à ce nom dans cette maison !

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus comprend que quelque chose cloche et sort sa baguette en la pointant sur l'homme, ceux qui l'accompagnent font de même.

\- Soit on en discute à l'intérieur, Dursley, soit sur le palier, à votre convenance, réplique Severus entre ses dents.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Vernon les laisse entrer dans le couloir à contrecœur, avant de refermer la porte, tout en s'assurant que personne n'ait rien vu.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se font entendre. Sortant du salon, Pétunia écarquille les yeux en voyant les trois hommes devant son mari. L'un d'eux lui semble familier et elle le scrute un moment.

\- Bonjour Pétunia, dit froidement Severus en la toisant du regard.

Laissant un cri de stupeur lui échapper, Pétunia recule d'un pas avant de se reprendre.

\- Toi … Toi, dit-elle avec dégoût. Sors de ma maison, je ne te permets pas de rester ici.

\- Toujours aussi agréable, mais je m'en irai quand vous me direz où se trouve Harry Potter qui a été laissé sur le pas de votre porte, il y a maintenant quatorze ans, grince Severus.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux diverses photos sur les murs, Severus remarque qu'aucune d'entre elles ne montrent Harry. Le maître des potions commence alors à comprendre que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

\- Je te signale que nous n'avons jamais demandé à récupérer ce petit monstre, répond Pétunia avec rage. Ma chère sœur ne nous a laissé aucun moyen de communication quand elle l'a laissé sinon, crois-moi, on le lui aurait renvoyé.

\- Parfait, nous sommes venus le récupérer, déclare Kingsley en s'avançant vers les moldus. Conduisez-moi dans sa chambre et j'irais le chercher avec ses affaires.

À ce moment-là, Vernon devient encore plus rouge et se place devant sa femme avec un air mauvais.

\- Ce monstre est mort il y a bien longtemps, dit-il avec véhémence. Ce n'est pas à nous de gérer ses soins médicaux et autres. Nous avons déjà bien voulu le loger et le nourrir alors qu'il prenait la nourriture qui revenait à notre fils.

Accusant le coup, Alastor et Kingsley s'échangent un regard affolé. Tandis que Severus croise le regard de Vernon. Sans prévenir, il lève sa baguette et la pointe sur le couple de moldu.

\- Ils mentent tous les deux, déclare-t-il avec amertume. J'en ai la certitude.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous retenir ici, hurle Vernon en s'avançant vers le maître des potions. Nous sommes chez n-…

Sans attendre, Severus fait un geste avec sa baguette et Vernon finit par ouvrir la bouche pour hurler, mais rien ne sort grâce à un sortilège de silence.

\- Severus, peux-tu utiliser la Légilimentie ? Demande Alastor en regardant le couple d'un œil dégoûté.

Surpris par sa demande, Severus se tourne vers l'Auror en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Alastor Maugrey, Auror parmi les Auror, lui demande d'enfreindre les lois, ce qui le laisse perplexe.

Pourtant, Severus voit la détermination dans le regard du vieil Auror. Ce dernier lui fait un signe de tête et le maître des potions laisse un rictus effrayant lui échapper, l'un de ceux qui fait fuir ses étudiants.

Se plaçant devant le couple, Severus toise Vernon du regard avant de resserrer sa prise sur sa baguette.

\- Je ne le redemanderais qu'une seule fois : Où est Harry Potter ? Demande Severus en libérant le moldu de son sort de silence. Nous pouvons faire ça de manière douce où de manière forte. À vous de choisir ?

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale monstre répugnant comme cet ingrat ! Vocifère Vernon.

\- Manière forte, donc, tant mieux, réplique Severus d'une voix glaciale.

Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, Severus pénètre de force l'esprit de Vernon, ce qui fait hurler de douleur le moldu.

Lançant de nouveau un sort de silence sur lui, Kingsley observe Pétunia un long moment. Puis il reporte son attention sur Vernon et échange un regard avec Alastor.

\- Comment Lily a-t-elle pu laisser son enfant dans cette maison ? Surtout avec des gens aussi horribles et méprisants ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Kingsley, avoue Alastor d'un ton amer.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à épier les souvenirs de Vernon Dursley, Severus sort de sa tête et serait tombé si Kingsley ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Severus sait très bien que tous les moldus ne sont pas mauvais, mais là, quiconque verrait les souvenirs de Vernon irait directement se jeter dans les griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour éradiquer les moldus, lui le premier.

Le maître des potions avait subit beaucoup de violences en étant enfant de la part de son père. Pourtant à côté de ce qu'avait vécu le petit Harry, ce n'était rien. L'enfer lui-même s'était abattu sur ce pauvre enfant.

Inquiet de la réaction de Severus, Kingsley fronce les sourcils avant de l'asseoir prudemment sur une chaise. Il secoue lentement l'épaule du maître des potions qui finit par ouvrir les yeux de façon brutale en laissant un grognement menaçant lui échapper.

Les souvenirs, ou plutôt les cauchemars, présents dans sa tête l'ont enfermé au point qu'il ne sache plus où il se trouve et surtout avec qui il est.

En le voyant aussi déboussolé, Alastor laisse un frisson le parcourir. Jamais il n'avait vu Severus avoir une réaction aussi violente et, pourtant, l'homme en avait vu beaucoup pendant la guerre. Le maître des potions ne montrait jamais aucune émotion … à part son sarcasme légendaire. Mais là, il semblait complètement effondré, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer l'Auror. Quoi que Severus ait vu dans les souvenirs de Vernon, cela devait être horrible et éprouvant.

Fouillant dans sa poche, Alastor en sort une petite fiole.

\- Fais-lui boire ça, dit-il en la lançant à Kingsley, tout en gardant un regard sur les Dursley avec son œil magique. Ça lui remettra les idées en place.

Après avoir bu la potion en reconnaissant un Filtre Calmant, Severus secoue la tête en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Se raclant la gorge et en se relevant en vacillant, il échange un regard avec Kingsley.

\- Va chercher Albus et préviens le département de la Justice Magique également.

\- Qu-… commence Kingsley avant de voir le regard noir de Severus. Très bien.

Sans rien laisser transparaître, Kingsley part hors de la maison pour transplaner.

Alastor, qui tient toujours en joue les Dursley avec sa baguette, émet un grognement.

Il veut poser des questions, mais préfère attendre que Severus se calme. Ce dernier est encore pâle et semble à peine tenir sur ses jambes. La seule certitude qu'il a, c'est que quelque chose de grave est arrivé au jeune garçon qu'ils étaient censés récupérer, sinon il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'Albus.

Quand le directeur de Poudlard arrive, quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambiance tendue est palpable. En constatant l'état de Severus et après ce que lui a raconté Kingsley, Albus serre les dents.

En s'approchant de son professeur, Albus lui pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Le maître des potions ouvre alors les yeux qu'il avait fermés et laisse un profond soupir lui échapper.

\- Severus, est-ce que ça va ? L'interroge Albus soucieux.

\- Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais quitté cette maison, parce que, si je reste, je risque fort de commettre un meurtre, réplique Severus d'un ton brusque.

Acquiesçant, compréhensif, Albus reporte son attention sur les Dursley, puis à nouveau sur Severus.

\- Est-ce … Est-ce que Harry est mort ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Albus, mais il y aurait peut-être mieux valu, souffle Severus amèrement.

Connaissant parfaitement son professeur, Albus prend un air plus qu'inquiet et s'assoie à ses côtés. Il remarque que Severus ne veut pas spécialement parler de ce qu'il a vu dans les souvenirs de Vernon. Pour ébranler quelqu'un comme Severus, il fallait être particulièrement horrible.

\- Severus, dit Albus d'une voix douce. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, puis-je user de Légilimentie sur toi ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux en effet, intervient Kingsley en voyant le regard perdu de Severus. Après, je le ramène au quartier général. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu, mais c'est loin d'être bon.

Lentement, Albus relève le menton de Severus et use de la Légilimentie sur lui, avec douceur. Il ne veut pas blesser le maître des potions, ni qu'il se sente agresser par sa présence.

Quand il finit, Albus se lève et fait signe à Kingsley de prendre Severus et de partir.

Alastor comprend tout de suite que le gentil grand-père a disparu pour laisser place au vainqueur de Grindelwald quand il voit les yeux du directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

**_À suivre_**

* * *

**Alors xD? **

**Des avis? Des idées? **

**Je tiens à préciser qu'un auteur mort est bien moins productif qu'un vivant!**

**Sur ce à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 03

**Bonsoir,**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour l'énorme quantité de reviews que vous m'avez laissé!**

**J'ai sauté de joie en les voyant et surtout en constatant que ma fic plaise à autant de monde!**

**Je dois dire que je suis vraiment surprise par vos retours et j'avoue que j'attend les prochains avec impatience!**

**Donc merci à VOUS !**

**Merci à mon PtitLutin qui me corrige et me soutient dans mon projet!**

**Merci à Guest pour sa review !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse la suite avec plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

\- Bonjour Pétunia, dit froidement le vieux sorcier en croisant le regard de la sœur de Lily. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que l'on parle de Harry et du traitement qui lui a été infligé dans cette maison.

Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, Pétunia espère sincèrement que le sorcier devant elle ne sait rien. Pourtant, en voyant son regard perçant se poser sur elle, Pétunia émet un gémissement étranglé. Les yeux bleus qui la regardent la mettent mal à l'aise, comme s'ils pouvaient voir à travers elle.

En la voyant secouer la tête pour lui dire qu'elle ne parlerait pas, Albus laisse un soupir d'exaspération lui échapper. Il est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand un bruit de transplanage se fait entendre sur le pas de la porte.

Faisant signe à Alastor d'aller ouvrir, Albus darde un œil mauvais sur les Dursley et attend patiemment que l'Auror revienne. Il n'est guère surpris en le voyant revenir avec la directrice du département de la Justice Magique : Amélia Bones.

\- Amélia, dit Albus en inclinant la tête.

\- Albus, répond cette dernière en lui retournant la politesse. Je viens sur la demande de l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt qui m'a fait part de faits perturbants à propos d'un enfant caché de la famille Potter.

Acquiesçant, Albus lui explique la situation, ce qui a pour effet d'horrifier la sorcière qui pose ensuite un regard mauvais sur les Dursley.

Lentement, le directeur de Poudlard se retourne pour se diriger vers le couloir et ouvre la porte du placard sous l'escalier.

Fronçant les sourcils, Albus examine l'intérieur du placard : Des produits ménagers sur des étagères ainsi que des balais et autres dans un coin de la pièce. Puis son regard s'attarde sur le coin opposé où se trouve une petite couverture en laine bleue qui ressemble à un chiffon.

Se baissant pour la ramasser, Albus remarque les lettres cousus dessus avec un fil argent : H.P.

\- Albus ? Demande Amélia en voyant l'air sombre du vieil homme. Tout va bien ?

\- Cette couverture appartient à Harry, dit Albus d'un ton amer. Voici ce qui servait de chambre à ce pauvre enfant. Ils l'ont enfermé là-dedans seul, effrayé, affamé, voire parfois blessé. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de cet endroit, car un cadenas était présent sur la porte.

Serrant les poings, Alastor se retient de jeter un maléfice à cette odieuse famille de moldus. Comment peut-on traiter un enfant de la sorte ? Même les Mangemorts sont moins sadiques.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de cette couverture comme preuve Albus, déclare Amélia d'une voix blanche, surtout en constatant que du sang est présent sur le tissu. J'aurais également besoin des souvenirs de Severus.

\- Hors de question ! Répond Albus brusquement en prenant un flacon de sa poche. Ce sera les miens. Severus n'est pas en état de le faire et Kingsley l'a ramené.

Doucement, Albus repense à ce qu'il a vu et met ses souvenirs dans le flacon avant de le tendre à Amélia, ainsi que la couverture.

\- Je pense comprendre, souffle Amélia avant de se tourner vers Alastor. Vous avez carte blanche pour recueillir toutes les preuves dont nous avons besoin. Fouillez toute la maison s'il le faut ! Albus, est-ce que je dois enquêter sur un meurtre ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous Amélia. La seule certitude que j'ai, c'est qu'Harry Potter s'est enfui à l'âge de neuf ans de cette maison et qu'il n'y a plus jamais remis les pieds depuis.

Déglutissant de travers, Amélia sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Comment James a pu cacher l'existence d'un deuxième enfant à tous ? Y compris à elle qui avait travaillé de si nombreuses fois avec lui. Et où était cet enfant disparu depuis près de six ans ?

.

Quand Ethan entend la porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrir, il redresse la tête au même moment que Sirius et Remus, également présent dans le salon.

En voyant Kinsgley soutenir Severus, les occupants du salon sont affolés. Les deux maraudeurs s'avancent alors rapidement vers l'Auror qui leur fait un signe négatif de la tête. Sirius et Remus se figent sur place et échange un regard perplexe.

\- Sirius, puis-je aller l'allonger dans l'une des chambres du manoir ? Demande Kingsley soucieux. Il lui faut plus qu'une simple potion calmante.

\- Bien sûr, déclare Sirius en frissonnant. Kreattur !

Un petit « pop » retentit tandis que l'elfe de maison apparaît devant Sirius, avant de s'incliner.

\- Le Maître a appelé Kreattur ?

\- Prépare une chambre à l'étage pour Severus, s'il-te-plaît, lui demande Sirius. Et conduis-y Kingsley, puis apporte-lui un Filtre de Paix et une potion de Sommeil sans rêves.

En s'inclinant encore une fois, le petit elfe fait un signe de main à l'Auror et l'invite à le suivre sous le regard des occupants du salon. Ces derniers sont plus qu'inquiets, car ils n'ont jamais vu Severus dans un tel état.

Quand il arrive à la chambre que l'elfe lui désigne, Kingsley ouvre la porte. La pièce est, comme la plupart des autres du manoir, dominée par des teintes sombres. De longues tentures rouges sont accrochées au mur tandis que le mobilier est entièrement noir.

Avançant prudemment avec Severus, Kingsley ne s'attarde pas et l'allonge doucement sur le lit.

L'Auror enlève les chaussures du professeur à l'aide de sa baguette et déboutonne légèrement sa chemise pour le mettre à l'aise.

Avec douceur, Kingsley pose ensuite une main sur l'épaule de Severus, mais ce dernier réagit instantanément et repousse violemment la main de l'Auror.

En voyant le regard angoissé de Severus se poser sur lui, Kingsley soupire. La Légilimentie avait fait bien plus de mal au maître des potions qu'il ne l'avait cru.

S'asseyant auprès de Severus, Kingsley le voit se reculer loin de lui en grimaçant.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Severus, dit l'Auror d'une voix douce. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Quand un « pop » sonore se fait entendre, Kingsley ne peut que remarquer le sursaut de Severus et frissonne. Les souvenirs qu'il a vu avait du le faire replonger dans ses propres souvenirs.

Se tournant vers la source du bruit, Kingsley remarque l'elfe de maison qui s'approche de lui. Ce dernier lui tend deux fioles de couleurs différentes qu'il prend avec précaution.

\- Merci, dit Kinsgley à l'elfe qui s'incline et disparaît. Severus, je veux que tu boives ceci.

Lui tendant la première fiole de potion, un Filtre Calmant, Kingsley ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant le regard suspicieux de Severus. Pourtant, le professeur de potion finit par la prendre et la boire d'un trait. L'Auror en profite pour lui tendre la deuxième qui est bu aussi vite que la première.

Attendant quelques minutes, Kingsley voit Severus vaciller légèrement, avant de fermer les yeux. L'Auror a juste le temps de le rattraper et de l'allonger avec douceur sur le lit. Il le place alors sous les couvertures, puis lance un sort d'alarme et sort de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard sur son collègue.

Quand il redescend dans le salon, Sirius, Remus et Ethan se précipitent sur lui et lui posent tellement de questions que l'Auror est obligé de hurler pour se faire entendre.

Dès qu'il élève la voix, les trois hommes se taisent et le regardent avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Nous pouvons discuter comme des gens civilisés.

Sans demander leur reste, Sirius et les deux autres viennent s'asseoir face à Kingsley et le dévisagent quelques minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Severus soit dans cet état ? L'interroge Remus en frissonnant.

\- Il a usé de Légilimentie sur le mari de la sœur de Lily, explique l'Auror en grimaçant. Ce qu'il a vu l'a secoué. Albus a été obligé de lire ses pensées pour voir ce qu'il avait vu car Severus ne voulait pas parler.

\- Et comment va-t-il ? Demande Ethan inquiet.

\- J'ai réussi à lui faire prendre les deux potions, mais il y a eu des complications, avoue Kingsley en secouant la tête. Severus n'était pas lui-même. Je verrais à son réveil, pour l'instant il dort.

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Harry ? Questionne Sirius en grimaçant.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, il faudra que tu sois patient jusqu'au retour de Albus. Il pourra répondre à tes questions, mais vu la réaction de Severus, ça ne doit pas être joyeux.

\- Mais Harry n'était pas présent chez son oncle et sa tante ? L'interroge Remus d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non, il n'était pas présent, affirme Kingsley avec tristesse. Et il n'y a aucune trace de son passage dans cette maison. Pas même une photo de lui.

Laissant un grondement sourd lui échapper, Remus serre les dents. Tournant la tête pour observer son amant, Sirius remarque les yeux de Remus devenir dorés, signe que Moony est agité.

\- Essaie de rester calme, Moony, souffle le maraudeur d'un ton doux en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

Hochant lentement la tête, Remus prend une grande inspiration et parvient avec peine à maintenir son loup. Ce dernier réclame vengeance et veut des réponses.

\- Est-ce que vous savez où est Harry ? Demande Ethan en tremblant.

\- Malheureusement, non, déclare Kingsley. Du moins, on ne le savait pas quand je suis parti avec Severus.

* * *

**_À suivre_**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**Vu que je pense que certains d'entre vous vont encore me sortir leur fourche, je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Ciaooo! **

***Fuis pour sa vie***


	5. Chapitre 04

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Tout d'abord, toujours un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont posé une review, à ceux qui lisent cette fic !**

**Je suis toujours surprise de voir qu'elle plaise alors qu'à la base je ne pensais pas la publier ! **

**Effectivement, je suis une pro pour couper à la meilleure parie de l'intrigue. Mais pas ma faute, c'est celle d'une très bonne amie qui sera se reconnaître, n'est-ce-pas, ma nyuko ! **

**Merci à mon PtitLutin pour la correction qui est toujours au top ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

En arrivant au manoir Black, Albus et Alastor sont parfaitement conscients qu'ils vont devoir donner des réponses à tout le monde.

Soupirant, les deux hommes s'avancent dans le salon et voient Ethan faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre ainsi que Sirius et Remus assis dans le canapé l'un contre l'autre.

Kingsley les rejoint avec Lily et James. Alastor, quant à lui, les regarde avec dégoût ce qui leur fait froid dans le dos. Du peu que James voit dans les yeux de son collègue Auror, ça n'annonce rien de bon. La vie de leur fils aîné devait être loin de la vie normale qu'il a rêvé pour lui.

Albus se racle la gorge, faisant sursauter Ethan qui l'observe avec espoir et invite tous les occupants du salon à venir s'asseoir.

Pourtant, quand James et Lily veulent prendre place, le regard noir de Remus et celui plein de haine de Sirius les dissuade de venir à leurs côtés. Tout le monde se dirige donc à table et se laissent tomber chacun sur une chaise.

Avisant la tête d'Albus, Ethan sait qu'il n'a pas de bonnes nouvelles. Rien que l'absence de son frère lui met la puce à l'oreille. La fatigue qu'il éprouve depuis l'annonce de l'existence d'un jumeau et toutes ces cachotteries l'ont épuisé.

En voyant toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui, Albus inspire une bonne bouffée d'air et remarque qu'Ethan n'a pas bougé et est resté debout près de la fenêtre.

\- Nous revenons de chez Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, explique Albus d'un ton las. Amélia les a placés en garde à vue. Ce que nous avons trouvé dans cette maison et dans les souvenirs de Vernon sont pires que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Pires que ce que Voldemort peut faire à vrai dire.

\- Savez-vous où est mon frère ? Demande la voix tremblante de Ethan.

\- Harry ne vit plus dans la maison de sa tante depuis qu'il a neuf ans, intervient Alastor d'un ton sec.

\- Qu … Quoi ! Bredouille Ethan en devant livide. Mais alors où est …

En voyant la magie de Ethan commence à affluer, Albus fronce les sourcils et lève la main pour le couper.

\- Nous ne savons pas où il est, lui avoue Albus chagriné. Et je peux vous affirmer qu'il n'a jamais été aimé dans cette famille. Quand il est arrivé chez ses tuteurs, Harry a été relégué dans un placard qui lui a servi de chambre. Dans cette petite pièce exiguë se trouvait des produits ménagers toxiques. Vernon et Pétunia ont cherché à contacter James et Lily, mais comme ils n'avaient pas de chouette, c'était impossible. Ce placard est vite devenu une prison pour Harry. Il y été enfermé dès qu'ils en avaient marre.

En voyant Sirius et Remus devenir livide, Alastor fait apparaître une bouteille de Whisky Pur feu et des verres. Il sert tout le monde, y compris Ethan qui commence à trembler sous la colère.

\- Harry a rapidement appris à se taire pour éviter de se prendre des coups, soupire Albus après avoir bu une gorgée. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire du bruit et encore moins de parler ou pleurer. De ce que j'ai pu voir des souvenirs de Vernon, Harry aurait cessé d'émettre la moindre parole vers trois ans.

\- Et … Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait s'il le faisait ? Questionne Ethan en serrant les dents.

\- Vernon le corrigeait, au début par une gifle, puis, par la suite, les coups et la ceinture, grince Albus.

Un clapotis se fait entendre depuis plusieurs secondes avant que Sirius ne remarque la main de son filleul qui tremble tellement que son Whisky passe par-dessus le verre. Serrant les dents, Ethan tente tant bien que mal de garder un tant soit peu de contrôle sur sa magie.

Faisant un signe à Albus pour qu'il continue, Sirius garde un œil inquiet sur son filleul.

\- Quand Harry fut assez âgé, il a commencé à faire de petites corvées, avant de faire intégralement le ménage et la cuisine. Il préparait les repas qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger, ni de toucher et Pétunia veillait au grain. S'il brûlait le repas ou faisait tomber quelque chose, il était puni. Une fois son travail fini, ou bien les jours où il n'en avait pas, il était enfermé dans son placard dans lequel il n'avait ni lit, ni couverture.

Accablé par ce qu'il annonce, Albus ne peut que fermer les yeux en repensant aux souvenirs du jeune garçon qu'il a aperçu.

\- À l'âge de six ans, Harry ressemblait à un enfant à peine âgé de trois ans.

Laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer, Albus ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir la tristesse l'envahir en voyant la lueur de douleur dans les yeux de Sirius et Remus. Les deux hommes adoraient leurs filleuls et les considéraient comme des fils depuis leurs naissances.

\- Albus, est-ce … est-ce que Harry est mort ? S'étrangle Remus en contenant son loup avec peine.

\- Nous ne savons pas. Harry s'est enfui de chez ses tuteurs et nous n'avons aucune piste sur l'endroit où il pourrait s'être réfugié, explique Albus.

\- Pourquoi s'est-il enfui ? Demande Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils.

Fermant les yeux sur ce qu'il s'apprête à dévoiler, Albus préfère dire la vérité avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent par une autre bouche ou pire par les journaux quand l'histoire serait révélée.

\- Le soir où Harry s'est enfui, souffle Albus en serrant les dents. Vernon a tenté d'abuser de lui.

Laissant les larmes lui échapper, Sirius sent Remus se raidir à ses côtés. Moony laisse sa rage et sa douleur envahir Remus qui serre l'une de ses mains contre son cœur.

En apercevant les yeux dorés de Remus, Sirius l'attire contre lui et le serre dans ses bras. Il remarque alors qu'il tremble violemment.

Maudissant son impuissance, il aperçoit un mouvement fluide et se rend compte que Albus s'est levé, prêt à le rejoindre. Le maraudeur passe une main dans les cheveux de son amant pour tenter de l'apaiser ce qui dissuade Albus d'approcher.

\- Remus … murmure Sirius avec douceur.

\- Moony … réclame vengeance, souffle Remus d'une voix entrecoupée par des sanglots. Je suis trop … près de la pleine lune et ces sentiments me font mal.

\- Sirius, tu ferais mieux de l'amener dans votre chambre, déclare James d'une voix blanche. Sinon …

\- Toi, tais-toi ! Grince Sirius. Ça n'arriverait pas si vous aviez réfléchi avant de commettre l'irréparable.

\- Je veux … savoir, souffle Remus en agrippant le bras de son amant avec force. Est-ce que … ce monstre à réussi à faire du mal … à mon louveteau ?

Secouant la tête de façon négative, Albus entend un long soupir de soulagement provenir de Remus et de Sirius.

\- La magie de Harry l'a protégé, de bien des choses d'ailleurs, avoue le directeur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demande Kinsgley, perplexe.

\- Peu de temps avant que Harry ne s'échappe, explique Albus avec amertume. Son cousin a fait en sorte qu'il se fasse punir à sa place. Harry était déjà très mal en point suite à sa malnutrition et à ses traitements horribles, mais sa magie parvenait parfois à le protéger. Ce jour-là, Vernon n'a pas pu le toucher, mais il ne s'est pas privé de le faire bien plus tard.

Horrifié et dégoûté par ce que son jumeau a subi, Ethan ne peut en supporter plus. Alors qu'il est resté silencieux et immobile depuis le début de la conversation, son verre se brise soudainement dans sa main et sa magie éclate autour de lui. Fouettant tout se qui se trouve à sa portée, la magie du jeune sorcier ne cesse d'augmenter.

Quand il pose les yeux sur ses parents, ces derniers ont un mouvement de recul sur leur chaise. Leur fils les regarde avec une telle haine dans les yeux qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment comment réagir.

\- Tout est de votre faute ! Hurle Ethan laissant sa magie crépiter autour de lui. Ce qui est arrivé à Harry n'est du qu'à votre négligence et votre bêtise. Vous êtes responsables autant que ces … monstres ! Vous avez fait ça à mon jumeau !

Dans le même état que Ethan, Remus laisse un grondement menaçant lui échapper, tout en regardant ses anciens amis.

Se levant de son fauteuil, Albus fait signe à James et Lily de sortir du salon dans l'espoir d'apaiser la situation. Alors qu'ils refusent, la magie de Ethan se fait encore plus violente. Elle les repousse jusqu'à la porte du salon, alors même qu'ils sont encore assis sur leur chaise, et la claque à leurs nez.

Albus se dirige ensuite vers la cheminée du salon. Sirius peut aider Remus à se calmer, mais, pour Ethan, en revanche, il ne voit qu'une personne : Draco Malfoy, son petit-ami.

Dès qu'il jette la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, Albus y passe sa tête et demande alors à Draco, au manoir Malfoy, de venir immédiatement.

À peine a-t-il fini de retirer sa tête de la cheminée, que les flammes deviennent vertes et un certain Serpentard blond fait son apparition dans le salon.

\- Je ne suis pas à vos or-… grogne Draco avant de voir la magie d'Ethan parcourir la pièce avec violence. Ethan !

Rapidement, le blond se jette sur le roux et le serre dans ses bras. Il est inquiet après avoir vu des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Dès qu'il sent l'étreinte de son petit-ami, Ethan se calme lentement et finit à genoux en sanglotant. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi mal. Il souffre de ce qu'il a entendu et, pire, il souffre pour Harry, son jumeau, une partie de lui-même qui a été maltraité.

\- Je veux le retrouver, sanglote Ethan en se jetant dans les bras de Draco qui le serre contre lui.

Passant une main dans le dos du roux, Draco commence à faire des mouvements circulaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, épuisé par l'éclatement de sa magie et la tension, Ethan s'endort dans les bras du blond qui, en posant un regard sur les autres occupants de la pièce, se rend compte que Remus n'est pas dans un meilleur état.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demande-t-il d'un ton sec. Pourquoi Ethan est dans un état pareil ? Et où est mon parrain ? Il devrait être ici également.

Hésitant à lui répondre, Kinsgley échange un regard avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier finit par soupirer et entame le début du récit.

Plus Draco en entend et plus il est sidéré. Les Potter ont perdu l'esprit. Dans le monde magique, on sait qu'il ne faut pas séparer des jumeaux.

En écoutant la fin du récit, le jeune homme n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

Avalant sa salive de travers, il pose un regard sur le visage de Ethan dévasté par les larmes. Sachant son parrain mal en point également, Draco esquisse une grimace.

\- Je vais vous aider à chercher Harry, déclare le blond en frissonnant. Je connais un sort de magie noire qui consiste à trouver ce que l'on cherche avec une goutte de sang. Ethan est lié à Harry quoique l'on dise, je peux utiliser son sang.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? L'interroge Kinsgley septique.

Sans répondre, Draco sort une fiole de sa poche et prend sa baguette. Il entaille l'un des doigts de son petit-ami avant de laisser tomber le sang dans la fiole. Une fois finit, il referme la plaie, puis soulève Ethan.

\- Je vais le mettre au lit et lui faire boire un calmant, ou il risque à nouveau de s'énerver en se réveillant, dit-il à Sirius.

Posant son regard sur Remus qui semble avoir les yeux perdus dans le vide, il ajoute :

\- Je te conseille de faire pareil avec lui, cousin, déclare Draco avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

**_À suivre _**

* * *

**Alors comment l'avez-vous trouver ? **

**Assez croustillant? **

**Des idées pour la suite, je suis toute ouïe? **

**Bisouilles**


	6. Chapitre 05

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Déjà, une bonne et heureuse année 2020!**

**La santé, le bonheur, la joie, et bien d'autres avec bien sûr énormément de fics pour vous!**

**Eh bien que dire d'autres que le nombre de reviews, de views et autres me fait vraiment plaisir autant ça m'impressionne, j'admets! **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira toujours autant par la suite !**

**Les petites réponses aux Guests:**

Guest n°1: Grazie per la tua recensione e avrai la tua risposta in questo capitolo! Scusate il mio italiano, vado da google trad!

Clovetia : Pas trop d'impatience voyons xD Et merci, je suis ravie de savoir que mon histoire te plaise!

Jean Touriste : Effectivement, j'ai commencer à écrire ma fic parce que je trouvais qu'il y avait beaucoup d'écrits sur un méchant jumeau et Dumby. T'inquiète, tu auras vite tes réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres ! ;) Merci pour ta review!

mefia : Eh bien, je suis ravie que ma fic te motive à ce point, va la suite ! XD

Fred w : Que dire à part, whouaa quand j'ai vu la review! \O/ franchement, j'ai jamais eu une review aussi longue mais en bien ^^ Pour les deux parents coupables, je tiendrais ma langue sinon je vais spoiler mon propre écrit! Ensuite, pour tes idées, elles sont géniales et je te remercie de les avoir partager, malheureusement ma fic est très avancée donc je ne pourrais pas introduire tes demandes.

**Et voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 05**

À cette heure-là, un jeune garçon commence son service dans le restaurant qui l'emploie. Malgré son jeune âge, le patron, Michel, a eu pitié de lui en le voyant dans la rue. Il n'a pas réussi à savoir quoique ce soit sur le gamin, celui-ci ne parlant pas, mais il a vite compris qu'il était bosseur.

Depuis maintenant deux ans, le garçon travaille à la plonge de son restaurant et reçoit une paye. Pourtant, le patron du restaurant est soucieux. Le gamin n'a pas l'air de se nourrir correctement et est toujours aussi petit.

Il ne sait pas non plus où il vit. Il a essayé de le faire dormir dans l'appartement, au-dessus du restaurant, mais en vain. Michel ne sait même pas le prénom de son employé. Du coup, tout le monde l'appelle « gamin » dans le restaurant.

Ça amuse beaucoup les clients qui pensent à une marque d'affection, mais nullement les employés et encore moins Michel.

En voyant ledit gamin entrer dans la cuisine, le patron fronce les sourcils. Le garçon est toujours pâle, mais cette fois-ci, il est livide et tremble.

\- Eh Gamin ! S'exclame Michel en s'approchant lentement du garçon. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Acquiesçant avant de se reculer, le gamin esquisse un faible sourire à son patron. Soupirant, Michel décide de garder un œil sur lui et ils commencent tous les deux à éplucher les légumes.

Michel ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que son jeune protégé est plutôt mignon pour un garçon: Un corps svelte, de longs cheveux noirs tressés dans le dos, ainsi qu'une peau blanche comme la porcelaine, ce qui attire souvent les regards, masculins ou féminins, quand il va en salle pour amener les plats. La seule chose qui contraste avec le reste sont les yeux vert émeraude du jeune garçon.

Malgré ses inquiétudes, Michel n'ose pas trop interroger son protégé de peur de ne jamais le revoir. Il ne veut pas que le jeune garçon parte. Le patron du restaurant connaît bien la vie de la rue et ne veut pas que le gamin se retrouve à la merci de n'importe qui dehors.

Quand vient midi, Michel lance le coup de feu dans la cuisine, avec l'aide du gamin et de son apprenti cuisinier. Les plats sortent vite de la cuisine et ravissent les clients qui finissent rapidement leurs commandes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, Ethan et Severus cherchent, avec l'aide de Patmol, des traces potentielles de Harry.

Grâce au sort de Draco, ils ont pu constater que Harry est resté dans la périphérie de Londres. Maintenant, ils cherchent dans les rues et posent des questions aux commerçants pour avoir des indices.

Cela fait une semaine et demie et ils n'ont toujours aucun résultat. Severus observe avec attention Sirius et Ethan, puis esquisse une grimace.

L'un comme l'autre sont plus qu'épuisés, mais le maître des potions comprend parfaitement leur acharnement.

N'en pouvant plus, Ethan finit par se laisser tomber sur un banc en fermant les yeux. Depuis des jours, il marche et là il est juste éreinté. Avec Severus et Sirius, ils ont essayé plusieurs sorts pour les aider dans leurs recherches en vain.

Après en avoir discuter avec Albus, le vieux sorcier leur avait avoué qu'il pensait à la possibilité que la magie de Harry l'ait fait devenir incartable, donc impossible à repérer. La seule solution qui restait était la recherche à la moldue.

En sentant la tête de Patmol se poser sur sa jambe, Ethan la lui caresse sans ouvrir les yeux. Sirius et lui ont à peine mangé et dormi ces derniers jours. Ils ne parlent plus à ses parents depuis qu'il les a repoussés hors du salon du Square Grimmaurd. Il a déménagé chez ses parrains et ne prévoit en aucun cas de retourner vivre chez eux.

\- Ethan, ça va ? Demande Severus inquiet.

En ouvrant les yeux, Ethan laisse un long soupir lui échapper. L'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phénix recherche Harry et personne ne parvient à avoir une trace de sa présence, mais tout le monde continue.

\- J'aimerais juste avoir une piste, un indice ou quoique ce soit d'autre pour nous aider à le retrouver, souffle Ethan en frottant son visage d'une main. Nous faisons chou blanc depuis plus d'une semaine.

\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste, Ethan, lui répond Severus.

En voyant le maître des potions lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever, Ethan esquisse un faible sourire. Il aime beaucoup son professeur malgré le fait qu'il soit parfois un peu froid.

Doucement la tête de Patmol vient se frotter à la jambe de Ethan qui baisse les yeux pour observer le chien et lui sourit légèrement.

\- Allons bon, tu te prends pour un chat maintenant ? Lui demande Ethan. J'ai toujours pensé que tu les avais en horreur.

Laissant un grognement lui échapper, Sirius laisse un peu sa queue remuer avant de baisser la tête. Il ne veut pas le montrer, mais il est aussi désespéré que son filleul.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'aller manger, dit Severus en échangeant un regard avec Ethan. J'ai vu un restaurant moldu pas loin et je pense que ça fera l'affaire.

Soupirant, Ethan hausse les épaules, tandis que le maître des potions les invite à le suivre.

Avant d'entrer dans le restaurant, Ethan fait signe à Sirius de se retransformer, mais ce dernier refuse et part dans la ruelle de derrière.

Inquiet, Ethan est sur le point de lui emboîter le pas quand une main lui saisit le bras.

\- Laisse Patmol tranquille, suggère Severus. Il a besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'arrête pas et ça ne l'aide pas, grogne Ethan en emboîtant le pas au maître des potions.

Dès qu'ils sont attablés, une jeune femme vient prendre leur commande, non sans dévisager Ethan un long moment. Elle est sûre de l'avoir déjà vu, mais finit par secouer la tête, pensant se tromper.

Prenant le temps de se restaurer, Severus oblige Ethan à manger un peu plus, il ne veut pas qu'il se laisse déprimer par leurs résultats infructueux.

* * *

Quand Michel voit le gamin sortir par la porte de l'arrière cuisine, il soupire de soulagement. Il a réussit à lui donner un petit truc à manger et, pour une fois, son protégé a accepté. Le patron espère que ça suffise à le faire tenir jusqu'à la pause de l'après-midi.

En sortant dehors, le jeune garçon ferme les yeux avant de s'adosser à la porte. Il s'assoit et prend le sandwich pour le porter à sa bouche. Sur le point de mordre dedans, il aperçoit une forme noire devant lui.

Il a alors un mouvement de recul, avant d'entendre un gémissement. Remarquant un gros chien noir, certainement errant, le gamin soupire et coupe son sandwich en deux. Lentement, il le place devant lui et voit le chien se rapprocher. Sans demander son reste, la bête engloutit le sandwich et vient se coller à son bienfaiteur.

Mal à l'aise avec le toucher des personnes, le jeune garçon n'a aucun problème pour accepter celui de l'animal. Ces derniers ont toujours adoré venir vers lui, surtout les serpents en fait. Ils lui parlent toujours de tout et de rien, même s'il ne leur répond pas à chaque fois.

Mordant dans son morceau de pain, le jeune garçon laisse son regard dériver dans le vide. Quand il a enfin fini, il place doucement sa main sur le dos du chien et le caresse doucement. Puis il se lève et retourne travailler dans le restaurant.

Il ne sait pas encore que le chien a reconnu son odeur. Le jeune garçon sent presque la même fragrance que Ethan et le flair du chien est formel.

* * *

Quand il a enfin fini son assiette, Ethan ne peut plus rien avaler. Severus fait appel à la serveuse pour qu'elle leur apporte l'addition. Cette dernière s'exécute et croise le gamin qui travaille à la plonge.

Quelque chose la fait tiquer en le voyant, mais elle ne sait quoi. Le jeune garçon lui adresse un léger sourire avant de retourner derrière son évier pour y laver la vaisselle du service.

En revenant à la table de ces clients, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'entendre la conversation.

\- Et maintenant, on cherche où ? L'interroge Ethan avec sérieux. Nous avons fait la plupart des établissements du quartier et personne ne sait où il se trouve.

\- Ton frère ne doit pas être bien loin, assure Severus avant de voir la serveuse s'approcher.

\- Voici votre addition messieurs, dit cette dernière gênée. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre discussion. Vous êtes à la recherche de quelqu'un ?

Un instant surpris, les deux hommes échangent un regard, avant de tenter leur chance avec la jeune femme. Après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche de mon frère jumeau qui a disparu, répond Ethan en esquissant un maigre sourire.

Aussitôt, la serveuse écarquille les yeux de stupeur et laisse son calepin tomber au sol. Ce sourire, elle vient de le voir quelques instants auparavant. Serait-il possible que … ce jeune homme roux le cherche ?

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle ? L'interroge Ethan avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, oui, dit cette dernière en hochant la tête. Dites-moi, votre frère a-t-il de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et une petite taille ?

Avec excitation, Ethan bondit de sa chaise tout en observant la serveuse qui le regarde avec surprise.

\- Ça pourrait être lui … oui, il y a de grandes chances même, dit Ethan avec espoir. Vous connaissez quelqu'un avec cette description ? Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

Hochant la tête, la serveuse leur demande de patienter quelques secondes avant de revenir avec le gérant du lieu après lui avoir expliqué la situation. Ce dernier scrute longuement Ethan avant de plisser sa barbe.

\- Effectivement, il y a bien une ressemblance avec le gamin, dit ce dernier avec surprise.

\- Quel gamin ? l'interroge Severus sceptique.

\- J'emploie un gamin comme plongeur et il ressemble étrangement à votre fils monsieur, déclare Michel en scrutant Severus.

\- Ce jeune homme n'est pas mon fils, mais mon élève, déclare le maître de potions avant d'enchaîner en voyant le regard perplexe du patron. Je suis professeur dans une école privée.

Avec impatience, Ethan se place devant Severus, sous les yeux de Michel qui ne peut que constater la ressemblance frappante avec son protégé. Il espère qu'il a bien devant lui sa famille, il serait tellement heureux de voir le gamin sortir des rues.

\- Puis-je voir votre employé ? Questionne Ethan avec anxiété.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais je dois te prévenir que le gamin n'aime pas le contact physique et qu'il ne parle pas, le prévient Michel avec prudence. Il ne fait confiance à personne, ça ne sera pas facile de lui faire entendre raison. Du peu que j'en sais sur lui, c'est qu'il n'a jamais mangé à sa faim et que, malheureusement, il vit dans la rue. J'ai bien essayé de lui proposer un logement, mais il a refusé. Il ne vient ici que pour travailler.

\- Pourquoi l'appelez-vous « gamin » ? L'interroge le maître des potions, perplexe.

\- Nous n'avons jamais su son prénom, avoue Michel avec tristesse. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache écrire, ni lire.

Soucieux, Michel les invitent à le suivre dans l'arrière cuisine, mais les arrête devant l'entrée de la plonge. Quand il entre dans la pièce, le gamin est de dos et semble s'appliquer à sa tâche avec ardeur.

\- Eh Gamin ! Dit-il avec douceur faisant sursauter le plus jeune. J'ai quelqu'un ici qui aimerait te voir.

Surpris, le gamin coupe l'eau, s'essuie les mains dans un torchon, puis se tourne vers Michel avec un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ne sois pas aussi étonné, soupire Michel. Tout le monde à de la famille et, apparemment, ils veulent te voir.

Ne pensant pas à mal en disant cette phrase, Michel ne peut que constater avec horreur ledit gamin devenir livide. Aussitôt, les assiettes et les verres posés sur le comptoir commencent à trembler avant d'exploser violemment.

Quand il ressent de la magie, Severus se précipite dans la pièce et parvient à stupéfixé Michel afin de le protéger. Ethan le rejoint pour voir un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs s'enfuir en courant par la porte de derrière.

\- Attend ! S'écrie Ethan en partant à la poursuite du jeune qui vient de s'enfuir.

.

Comment avait-il été retrouvé ? Pourquoi ?

Le jeune garçon ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son estomac se serrer. Il vient de franchir la porte qui le mène dehors et quelque chose le retient par le pantalon.

Manquant de perdre l'équilibre, le jeune homme remarque le même chien qu'il a nourrit un peu plus tôt. Le chien ? Pourquoi est-il encore là ? Pourquoi l'empêche-t-il de partir ? Entendant la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir, le gamin tressaille violemment. Il remarque alors un jeune homme roux sortir par la porte des cuisines et se diriger vers lui en courant.

En arrivant à sa portée, Ethan se jette sur le fuyard pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir encore plus loin. Pourtant, rien ne se passe comme il l'aurait souhaité, car le jeune garçon commence à se débattre en se sentant retenu. Il ne veut pas retourner dans sa famille. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé. Il ne veut pas y retourner. Plus jamais !

Prenant le pas sur son sorcier, la magie du jeune homme finit par exploser dans la ruelle. Projetant des éclairs dans tous les sens et crépitant dans l'air, elle finit par éjecter Ethan plus loin, tandis que Sirius tient bon grâce à sa prise sur le pantalon du jeune homme. En voyant une telle magie en action quand il se relève, Ethan maudit son impuissance. Il aurait fallu que Bill et ses talents de briseur de sort soit là pour les aider.

Ethan a juste le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter de justesse un nouveau sort de stupéfix qui lui est destiné. Severus arrive alors et parvient à protéger Ethan de la magie agressive de son frère grâce à un Protego.

Le maître des potions observe rapidement ce qu'il se passe et remarque que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs semble dépassé. N'ayant pas le choix, il s'empresse de prendre un objet dans sa poche et, d'un coup, il laisse sa magie s'incorporer à l'intérieur.

\- Bill, urgence, rejoins-moi ! S'exclame Severus avant de se déplacer sur le côté pour éviter un autre sort.

D'un coup, le petit brun plaque ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, il sent quelque chose sortir hors de lui. Il ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il se passe. Ne parvenant plus à tenir debout, le gamin tombe à genoux devant Sirius. Ce dernier aperçoit alors Bill Weasley apparaître et lui jette un regard inquiet.

Quand l'aîné des Weasley aperçoit le jeune garçon, il écarquille les yeux de terreur. Le jumeau de Ethan est en train de se faire dépasser par sa magie sous ses yeux.

\- Sirius, éloigne-toi rapidement de lui ! S'écrie Bill affolé. Tu vas te faire souffler par sa magie !

Magie ? La magie n'existe pas ! Elle n'est pas réelle. Rien n'est magique dans ce monde.

En sentant les sentiments de son sorcier, sa magie s'emballe encore plus sous les yeux effrayés de Bill qui finit par se rapprocher dangereusement du jeune garçon.

\- Va-t-en, Sirius, souffle Bill en plaçant sa main sur la magie du sorcier. Il est en train de combattre sa propre magie. Tout risque d'exploser si je ne parviens pas à le ramener à la raison.

Un grognement fait comprendre à Bill que rien ne fera changer d'avis à Sirius. Soupirant, l'aîné des Weasley s'emploie à calmer la magie du jumeau de Ethan. Il a fort à faire, car ce dernier ne l'écoute pas.

Après une vingtaine de minute d'efforts, Bill voit le jeune garçon perdre connaissance et le rattrape de justesse avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Épuisé, il se laisse tomber à genoux et ferme les yeux tandis que Sirius se retransforme pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Puis il aide Bill à se relever avant de voir Ethan se précipiter sur son jumeau.

\- Doucement, Ethan, souffle Bill en tentant de reprendre une respiration sereine. Il faut qu'il soit au calme. Sa magie est très perturbée et lui aussi.

Hochant lentement la tête, Ethan ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il pose une main sur celle de son frère avec douceur. Une lueur bleue entoure alors les deux jumeaux quelques minutes puis disparaît.

Sirius, en voyant les yeux de Ethan se fermer, laisse un juron lui échapper et tente de rattraper son deuxième filleul, mais heureusement Bill est plus rapide.

\- Retournez au Manoir, leur dit Severus. Je vais faire le ménage ici.

\- Ne fais rien d'irréparable, lui conseille Sirius d'un air las. Nous ne savons pas comment Harry va réagir à son réveil. Il voudra peut-être revenir ici et revoir le patron de ce restaurant.

\- Je sais, grogne Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur sa vie également. En arrivant, demande à ce que Poppy l'examine. Et ne laisse pas James et Lily l'approcher, ni lui, ni Ethan.

\- Tu peux être sûr qu'ils ne les approcheront pas, lui assure Sirius avant de transplaner au Square, rapidement suivit de Bill.

* * *

**_À suivre_**

* * *

**Et voilà, vous avez votre réponse pour le retour de Harry!**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensez? **

**Bisouilles**


	7. Chapitre 06

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Merci à vous tous de suivre cette fic!**

**Vous faites vivre l'histoire et c'est agréable de voir que vous êtes autant à me suivre! **

**Merci à mon PtitLutin qui me suit depuis le début et me corrige!**

**Je vous laisse donc avec la suite !**

**Et voici ma réponse aux reviews :**

**Guest : Oui, il va falloir du temps pour apprivoiser Harry!**

**mefia : Effectivement, on va entrer dans le vif du sujet !**

**Encore merci.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 06**

Quand Ethan se réveille, il se sent nauséeux. Il se redresse prudemment et s'assoit sur son lit, attendant que tout cesse de tourner. C'est alors qu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et claquer contre le mur.

Grimaçant sous le bruit, le jeune sorcier voit Remus s'approcher de lui d'un pas rapide, Severus sur les talons.

\- Je te l'avais dit, Remus, soupire le maître des potions en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Ethan va bien, pas besoin de courir dans sa chambre.

Laissant un grognement lui échapper, Remus s'assoit sur le lit aux côtés de son filleul et croise son regard, puis l'examine sous toutes les coutures.

Malgré son teint pâle, il semble en forme, ce qui rassure le maraudeur qui soupire de soulagement.

Intrigué par leur comportement, Ethan fronce les sourcils et prend un air interrogateur :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Demande-t-il soucieux.

\- Remus n'a pas pu résister au fait de courir dans le couloir pour monter dans ta chambre quand l'alarme qui nous prévenait de ton réveil a réagi, explique Severus d'un ton las.

Esquissant un large sourire, Ethan laisse un ricanement lui échapper ce qui fait rougir Remus de honte.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! S'exclame-t-il gêné. Tu as dormi toute la journée d'hier et je commençais à m'inquiéter.

\- Ne sois pas aussi embarrassé, Remus, je te taquine, sourit Ethan avant de se souvenir qu'ils avaient retrouvé son jumeau. Où est Harry ?

\- Il est ici, le rassure Severus en le voyant s'agiter. Sirius est avec lui, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Bill nous a dit que la dépense magique qu'il a fournie l'a épuisé.

Constatant le regard que s'échange Severus et Remus, Ethan plisse les yeux. Les deux hommes lui cachent quelque chose, il en est certain.

Posant ses pieds sur le sol, Ethan se lève sous le regard de Severus et Remus. Ces derniers ont bien vu la suspicion du plus jeune, mais préfèrent attendre un peu avant d'annoncer les résultats de Poppy.

Quand il se dirige vers la sortie de sa chambre, après s'être habillé, Ethan se fige en voyant ses deux parents dans le couloir, un peu plus loin.

À la vue de la teinte rouge que son père arbore et des larmes de sa mère, Ethan hausse les épaules et sort de sa chambre. En l'apercevant, Lily est sur le point de le rejoindre, mais se ravise quand Severus et Remus sortent à leur tour. Descendant à la cuisine pour manger sous l'insistance de Remus, Ethan s'assoit à table se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

Soudainement, des pancakes, du thé et autres aliments se retrouvent devant lui. Grimaçant en se sentant un peu barbouillé, le jeune sorcier prend une tasse et du thé avec quelques gâteaux. Cependant, il ne peut rapidement plus rien avaler sous le regard inquiet de Remus qui lui connaît un plus gros appétit.

Ethan entend alors des coups résonner à la porte d'entrée. Il est surpris, puis curieux quand Severus part pour aller ouvrir la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il voit Bill entrer dans la cuisine suivit de près par les jumeaux Weasley.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Ethan se demande ce qu'il se passe avant de voir Remus lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'il les rejoigne dans le salon. Ayant terminé son déjeuner, le jeune sorcier ne se fait pas prier. Il débarrasse ses affaires et met le tout dans l'évier puis rejoint son parrain et Severus dans la pièce désignée. Il a à peine le temps de s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés que la cheminée crépite et que Albus et Poppy en sortent l'un après l'autre.

Inquiet en les voyant tous arriver, Ethan se raidit, mal à l'aise et cherche du soutien auprès de Remus qui vient s'asseoir à ses côtés pour le rassurer.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ou quoi ? L'interroge Ethan anxieux. Il ne manque plus que Kingsley, Alastor, Arthur et Molly et on serait-…

Le jeune homme ne finit pas sa phrase, car des cris stridents l'interrompent, puis un fracas sonore se fait entendre. Sans comprendre, il aperçoit ses deux parents atterrir dans le salon sans savoir comment ils ont faits.

Il faut peu de temps à Sirius pour apparaître également avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, sa magie crépitant dans l'air également.

\- Je vous interdis d'entrer dans la chambre de mon filleul ! Grince le maraudeur. Vous n'aurez plus aucun accès privilégié dans ce manoir.

Comme pour lui répondre, le manoir laisse un grincement sinistre lui échapper. James est sur le point de répliquer en se levant, mais se ravise quand il croise le regard perçant d'Albus.

Alors que tout le monde est silencieux, Kingsley et Alastor apparaissent également par la cheminée et arrivent comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

\- Oh, on dérange peut-être, dit Alastor avec un faux sourire. On peut repasser si vous préférez ?

\- Cesse de faire du sarcasme Alastor ! Réplique Sirius d'un ton sec. Laisse ça à Severus, il est plus doué que toi.

Grognant un peu, l'Auror s'installe sur la chaise près de Albus et Kingsley fait de même. Quand tout le monde est installé, y compris les Potter, Sirius soupire en faisant apparaître des tasses à café et en propose à tous, mais évite soigneusement son ancien ami et sa femme.

Se raclant la gorge, Albus pose son regard sur tous les occupants de la pièce, avant de se lancer :

\- Hier, nous avons réussi à retrouver Harry, explique-t-il d'un ton doux. Il est en ce moment même à l'abri, ici, au Manoir Black. Mais nous voulions vous parler de ce que vous devez savoir pour pouvoir interagir avec lui. Poppy ?

Laissant la parole à Poppy, Albus porte son regard sur les Potter qui semblent se liquéfier sur place.

\- Tout d'abord, Harry souffre d'une grave malnutrition, soupire l'infirmière après avoir engloutit son café. Je ne pense pas qu'il grandira davantage où alors très peu. Pour ce qui est du reste, j'ai pu l'examiner avec Severus. Le corps de Harry est couvert de cicatrices en tout genre. Nous pouvons, avec l'aide des potions, d'onguents et de crèmes, faire en sorte que toutes disparaisse, heureusement. Ses os, en revanche, sont extrêmement fragiles. Ils ont été cassés à plusieurs endroits et ce plusieurs fois. Certains se sont mal ressoudés et nous avons dû y remédier. Il devra quand même faire une cure de potions pour renforcer ses os et éviter qu'ils ne se brisent au moindre choc.

Laissant aux personnes présentes le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles, Poppy lance un regard entendu à Severus qui préfère poursuivre :

\- J'ai longuement discuté avec Michel, le propriétaire du restaurant où se trouvait Harry, explique Severus. Il a recueilli Harry, il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Michel avait remarqué qu'il traînait dans les rues. Il lui a demandé si un travail l'intéressait et Harry a accepté. Michel a tout de suite voulu lui offrir un logement, mais Harry a refusé.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Kingsley surpris.

\- Michel n'a jamais su, avoue Severus en secouant la tête. Du coup, il essayait de faire en sorte qu'Harry puisse utiliser la douche du restaurant et il lui donnait souvent les restes et invendus. Michel a veillé à ce que Harry soit toujours bien traité, même s'il ne connaissait rien de sa vie, ni son prénom. D'ailleurs, il était très surpris que quelqu'un vienne chercher son protégé et a imposé d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Chose que je lui ais promis.

Voyant plusieurs personnes hocher la tête, Severus passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Michel m'a confirmé que Harry n'a jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Avec Poppy, nous avons trouvé un problème au niveau de ses cordes vocales. Ce qui nous laisse deux hypothèses, celle d'un accident où le fait d'avoir trop crier. Dans les deux cas, nous pouvons y remédier avec une potion, mais ça sera très long de lui apprendre à reparler, s'il le désire un jour.

\- Mais il y a des chances qu'il puisse le faire ? Questionne Ethan avec espoir.

\- Oui, il faut juste que je fabrique la potion adéquate pour réparer les dégâts, lui assure Severus. Mais pour ça, il faudra attendre de voir dans quel état il va se réveiller.

L'air sombre qu'arbore la plupart des personnes du salon donne des sueurs froides à Ethan. Même lui devait montrer un visage fermé suite à ces révélations. Son frère n'avait vraiment pas eu une vie agréable.

\- Bill ? Questionne Albus en lui faisant signe de prendre la parole. Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire ?

\- Oui, c'est à propos de la magie de Harry, souffle le roux en grimaçant. Je pense qu'il y a un problème avec elle, surtout après l'avoir vu en action.

\- Quelle sorte de problème ? L'interroge Sirius inquiet.

\- Eh bien, Harry semble en conflit avec elle, explique Bill en fronçant les sourcils, se remémorant la scène. Quand un sorcier est jeune, il n'est pas forcément au courant que la magie existe. Il en prend conscience au fur et à mesure et apprend à la contrôler en même temps. Dans le cas de Harry, c'est comme s'il refusait son existence même. Sa magie ne sait plus vers qui et où se diriger. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, elle se serait retournée contre lui et vu la puissance qu'il a, ça aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Choqués par ce que leur annonce Bill, Remus et Sirius s'échangent un regard anxieux qui n'échappe pas à Severus et encore moins à Ethan.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Souffle Sirius en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Prenant une grande inspiration en sachant que ce qu'il va annoncer risque de choquer, Bill ferme les yeux avant de grimacer et d'expliquer :

\- Du peu que j'ai pu voir, Harry renie entièrement sa magie, annonce Bill en serrant les dents. Il a été contraint par ses tuteurs de la refouler au plus profond de lui-même pendant plusieurs années. Vu ce qu'il a enduré, ce n'est guère étonnant. Généralement, dans un cas aussi sérieux que celui-là, cela forme un être qui se nomme un Obscurial.

Horrifiées, toutes les personnes se figent sur place. Sirius et Remus deviennent livide et Albus prend un air mi-pensif, mi-inquiet :

\- Le dernier Obscurial a vécu dans les années 1920, déclare le vieux sorcier en retirant ses lunettes. Il a vu le jour à New York et a créé de très gros dégâts étant relativement plus âgé que ces semblables.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Obscurial ? L'interroge Ethan en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant.

En voyant l'air sombre qu'arborent les plus vieux d'entre eux, ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

\- Un Obscurial est un sorcier qui héberge un Obscurus en lui, explique Bill en frissonnant. L'Obscurus est une entité magique parasite qui naît de la magie même d'un sorcier qui refoule ses pouvoirs. Dans la majeure partie des cas, un Obscurial décède avant d'avoir atteint l'âge de dix ans, car la violence des pouvoirs qu'il porte en lui est bien trop puissante et compliquée à gérer.

\- Je pensais les Obscuriaux disparus depuis le dix-huitième siècle, souffle Remus choqué. Il était plus courant à cette époque que les Obscuriaux apparaissent vu que nous devions nous cacher des moldus qui nous persécutaient. Mais je croyais qu'un Obsurial ne pouvait jamais atteindre l'âge adulte comme l'a expliqué Bill?

Acquiesçant à ces explications, Albus laisse un profond soupir lui échapper avant de croiser le regard de ses interlocuteurs.

\- Normalement c'est le cas, mais le dernier Obscurial en date avait plus de dix-huit ans, ce qui était extrêmement rare, avoue Albus.

\- Et … Tu penses que Harry est un de ces êtres ? Questionne Ethan d'une voix blanche à l'attention de Bill.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas, souffle Bill en secouant la tête. Sinon j'aurais vu l'Obscurus en lui, mais je pense que si cela continu dans ce sens, ça pourrait arriver. Même si Harry va sur ses seize ans, il reste extrêmement puissant et cela deviendrait plus que probable. Surtout s'il a déjà une partie d'un Obscurus en lui, je pense qu'en temps qu'Obscurial, il pourrait faire bien plus de dégât que Voldemort.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, le directeur de Poudlard prend un air las et semble tout à coup faire plus vieux qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Comment peut-on y remédier ? Demande Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

Prenant le temps de réfléchir, Bill se tourne vers Ethan et l'observe quelques minutes avant de soupirer :

\- En l'aidant au maximum à comprendre sa magie et à l'accepter, explique Bill. Je suis très bon pour briser et bloquer la magie, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut pour Harry. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui soit doux et patient. Quelqu'un qui puisse lui parler et lui faire comprendre que la magie n'a rien d'horrible. De mon point de vue, une personne correspond à ce profil : Ethan. Il est son jumeau et est le plus proche de lui, donc plus susceptible de le calmer en cas de besoin. Dans notre monde, un lien qui unit des jumeaux reste très fort et puissant, donc non négligeable.

\- Comment allons-nous procéder pour l'instant ? S'inquiète Remus.

\- Pour le moment, il vaudrait mieux qu'Ethan approche Harry. Il fera plus confiance à quelqu'un de son âge qu'à nous autres, leur avoue Bill. S'il ne se sent pas en danger, la magie d'Harry n'a pas à être aussi virulente. Il aura le temps de la maîtriser plus tard.

Réfléchissant quelques instants, Sirius et Remus finissent par acquiescer après avoir échangé un regard.

\- Très bien, assure Sirius.

\- Et maintenant ? Demande Ethan en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- J'aimerais m'assurer de quelque chose, c'est pour ça que les jumeaux sont là, admet Bill en esquissant un maigre sourire. Fred, George, pouvez-vous me dire si vous voyez le lien qui unit les jumeaux sur Ethan ?

Un instant surpris, les deux jeunes hommes regardent Ethan avec des yeux écarquillés puis se concentrent sur sa magie. Ils n'en reviennent pas quand ils aperçoivent un petit filament bleu qui semble instable, mais qui palpite vivement, alors qu'avant il n'y avait rien. En suivant le lien, leurs regards se dirigent vers le plafond et ils supposent qu'Harry se trouve à l'étage.

Quand ils reportent leur attention sur Bill, ce dernier leur sourit en les voyant faire.

\- Au vu de votre réaction, je suppose que le lien a enfin repris sa place, souffle Bill avec soulagement. Je compte sur vous pour aider Ethan à canaliser le lien, il n'en aura plus l'habitude après toutes ces années et ça sera encore pire avec Harry qui n'a pas confiance en sa magie.

Acquiesçant lentement, Fred et George échangent un regard malicieux, ils ont hâte de parler avec Ethan. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'ils rencontrent une autre paire de jumeaux. Il y avait bien les sœurs Patil, mais elles ne semblaient pas si proches qu'ils le sont.

\- Maintenant que c'est réglé, déclare Sirius en se levant. Je pense rejoindre mon filleul, hors de question de le laisser seul alors qu'il y a encore des indésirables dans cette maison.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il sort hors du salon, suivit de Severus et Kingsley qui partent dans la cuisine. Alastor, lui, prend congé, après avoir salué Remus. Poppy et Albus, quant à eux, attendent un peu que les Potter décident de bouger et sont plus que ravi quand Remus leur force la main. Ils disparaissent peu de temps après James et Lily pour retourner à Poudlard.

Ethan soupire de soulagement quand ses parents partent et en profitent pour discuter avec les jumeaux Weasley sous la surveillance de Bill et Remus ne tardent pas à les rejoindre.

* * *

**Eh bien, avez-vous des avis?**

**Des idées à me partager? **

**Des réflexions? **

**Je prend! **

**Bisouilles**


	8. Chapitre 07

**Hello à tous,**

**Merci à vos lecteurs qui faites vivre ma fic avec vos reviews, mise en fav ou follow! Je vous adore! **

**Oui, enfin un nouveau chapitre de Harry, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

**Bonne lecture =)**

**Petite réponse à _Mefia :_ Ravie que ma fic te plaise autant et que tu l'aimes. Et oui, je sais, j'espace beaucoup mes publications et tu déprimes malheureusement, j'ai un travail assez prenant et épuisant donc pas forcément la tête à écrire ou j'oublie de poster (oué, ça arrive à mon ptit cerveau -") Mais t'inquiète, bichette, t'aura les chapitres !**

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

Harry entend soudainement du bruit, il ouvre les yeux pour observer ce qui se trouve devant lui et découvre un homme assez grand, encapuchonné, tout de noir vêtu. Pourtant, il ne semble pas effrayé quand l'homme en noir s'avance vers lui et s'arrête.

À ce moment-là, une brume bleue passe devant ses yeux et disparaît sur le côté. L'homme en noir ricane et prononce des paroles incompréhensibles puis lève son bâton en bois vers lui. Tout à coup, un flash de lumière vert se propage vers lui puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

Se réveillant en sursaut et couvert de sueurs, Harry se redresse en vitesse et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Il a l'impression d'avoir la tête coincée dans un étau. Il prend alors le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

En sentant un tissu doux sous lui, le jeune garçon se raidit. Il ne se rappelle pas s'être endormit. Lentement, il ouvre les yeux et constate qu'il est dans une grande pièce qu'il ne connaît pas.

Le jeune garçon ne se sent pas rassuré par les couleurs sombres de la pièce, car elles lui rappellent trop celle du placard de son enfance.

Grimaçant, Harry se lève précipitamment et s'éloigne du lit en trébuchant.

Où est-ce que je suis, pense-t-il avec panique.

Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, Harry remarque une fenêtre et s'en approche pour regarder dehors. Il n'est plus au restaurant de Michel et cette seule pensée le fait frissonner, car il ne repère rien de ce qu'il connaît.

D'ailleurs comment a-t-il atterri dans cette chambre ?

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Harry finit par réprimer un gémissement quand il repense à ce que Michel lui a annoncé. Sa famille, elle voulait le voir ? Pour faire quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ?

Harry est sorti de ses pensées en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher rapidement de l'endroit où il se trouve. Affolé, il regarde autour de lui et ne voit guère d'endroit pour se cacher. Il décide donc de se mettre dos à un mur et de regarder qui entre dans la pièce.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvre avec un grincement sinistre, Harry déglutit difficilement et frissonne tout en fixant la personne qui entre dans la pièce. C'est un jeune homme, un rouquin, qui, lorsqu'il l'aperçoit, s'immobilise. Ils s'observent alors et Harry fronce les sourcils. On dirait qu'il se regarde dans un miroir, mais certains détails détonnent. Comme la couleur de ses yeux et celle de ses cheveux, qui, eux, contrairement aux siens, sont plus courts.

Ethan a le même ressenti que son frère et ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, malgré le fait qu'il fasse plus jeune que son âge réel. Harry ne semble pas avoir plus de treize ans ainsi.

Rassemblant son courage de Gryffondor, Ethan fait un pas dans la pièce avant de voir son frère grimacer. Il s'arrête donc à nouveau.

\- Bonjour, Harry, dit Ethan avec douceur.

Harry sursaute à l'entente de son prénom. Il pose son regard sur le garçon face à lui et l'observe attentivement, retenant sa respiration et frissonnant d'anticipation. Comment un inconnu pouvait-il connaître son prénom ? Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne à cause de sa voix. En plus de ça, il lui était impossible de l'écrire. Il ne savait ni lire, ni écrire, son oncle ayant jugé de ne pas mettre un monstre comme lui dans une l'école.

Harry est encore en pleine réflexion, quand il entend un bruit devant lui et qu'il constate que le jeune homme s'est rapproché. Apeuré, il tente de reculer un peu plus, mais se rappelle qu'il a le dos collé au mur.

Alors qu'Ethan se rapproche un peu de son jumeau, il remarque la lueur de panique dans ses yeux, puis d'un coup, un bouclier de magie se dresse autour de Harry, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Fronçant les sourcils, Ethan entend alors les meubles produire des grincements sinistres et des craquements provenir des murs du manoir.

Préférant reculer, Ethan lève les mains en signe de paix, espérant que son frère comprenne qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. Harry, lui, frissonne en entendant tous les bruits autour de lui.

\- Harry, je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal, souffle Ethan mal à l'aise. J'aimerais juste parler avec toi, même si je sais que tu ne peux pas répondre. Il faut que je t'explique beaucoup de choses. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Hésitant plusieurs minutes, Harry finit par hocher lentement la tête sans bouger de là où il se trouve. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il se sent en confiance avec ce jeune homme, il ne semble pas mauvais, mais Harry reste quand même sur ses gardes. Ethan, quant à lui, esquisse un sourire et fait discrètement signe à Rémus, resté sur le pas de la porte, de refermer le battant.

Le loup garou n'est pas très certain de vouloir laisser ses deux filleuls seuls, mais finit par obéir.

Pourtant, il ne va pas loin et s'assoit devant la porte de la chambre et fait appel à Kreattur.

Le petit elfe de maison apparaît en quelques secondes et semble un peu perdu de voir le maraudeur assis par terre.

\- Kreattur, est-ce que tu peux me dire si Sirius est revenu ?

\- Oui, Maître Sirius vient de revenir du Chemin de Traverse, répond Kreattur.

\- Très bien, je te remercie.

\- Est-ce que Kreattur peut retourner préparer le dîner ? Couine l'elfe.

\- Bien sûr. Peux-tu dire à Sirius de monter me rejoindre ?

S'inclinant, Kreattur disparaît.

Ethan, dans la chambre, observe toujours son jumeau. Maintenant qu'il est face à lui, il ne sait pas par quoi commencer. Il opte finalement pour la politesse et désigne une table et des chaises pour s'asseoir, mais constate que son frère n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Soupirant, Ethan part prendre une chaise et la tire au milieu de la pièce pour pouvoir s'asseoir face à son frère, tout en restant à distance.

\- Je suppose que tu as énormément de questions, soupire Ethan en voyant le visage inquiet d'Harry. Je m'appelle Ethan Potter, je suis le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans Potter, qui sont aussi tes parents. En fait, tous les deux, nous sommes jumeaux. C'est pour cela que nous nous ressemblons énormément, mais je pense que tu l'as remarqué.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry baisse la tête en laissant un profond soupir lui échapper. C'est une blague ? Quelqu'un a décidé de lui faire une mauvaise farce. Certes, il y a bien une ressemblance entre lui et le jeune homme en face, mais rien de plus. Pourtant, il avait tellement souhaité avoir une famille à lui, plus jeune. Et puis, s'ils avaient des parents pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé chez son oncle et sa tante qui, eux, lui avaient dit, au contraire, que ces parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture ?

En observant son frère devenir de plus en plus pâle, Ethan se pince les lèvres. Il sait très bien que ce ne sera pas facile pour son jumeau d'entendre la vérité. Ça serait même blessant pour lui, mais il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit à cause du rejet de ses parents. Surtout que la menace de Voldemort pèse encore sur sa tête, comme sur la sienne.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Demande Ethan soucieux.

Harry relève alors la tête en la secouant, puis pose un regard rempli de colère envers son jumeau. Ce dernier frissonne en le voyant faire et avale sa salive de travers.

\- Je ne mens pas, tu sais, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Nous sommes nés le 31 Juillet 1980, très tard dans la nuit. Tu es né le premier et moi le second, ce qui fait de toi, l'aîné de notre fratrie. Malgré le fait que tu sois l'aîné, tu étais très petit à la naissance, car, apparemment, j'ai préféré manger pour deux.

Ethan remarque alors un faible sourire s'étendre sur les lèvres de son jumeau et s'engouffre dans la brèche qu'il vient de créer. S'il parvient à mettre Harry à l'aise, il pourrait sans doute faire progresser la situation.

\- Nous avons grandi dans le manoir familial de notre père, continue Ethan en voyant le regard de son frère sur lui. On nous a choyés, car la naissance de jumeaux est plutôt rare. Nous faisions le bonheur de nos parents et ils nous adoraient. Pourtant, quand nous avons eu un an, tout à basculé.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Harry observe son interlocuteur avec un air perplexe. Ethan s'en rend immédiatement compte et enchaîne sur sa lancée :

\- À cause d'un certain événement, une personne est entrée chez nous, la nuit d'Halloween. Cet homme est monté dans notre chambre, où nous étions tous les deux couchés dans notre berceau. Il a tenté de nous tuer tous les deux. Personne ne sait pourquoi, mais il n'a jamais pu atteindre son objectif et il a disparu.

Ethan avale sa salive et poursuit :

\- Après ça, nos parents ont décidés que tu devais aller vivre chez notre oncle et notre tante pour ta … « sécurité », ont-ils avancé. Nos parrains, chez qui nous sommes en ce moment, ont essayé de savoir où tu étais, car tu as disparu du jour au lendemain sans explications. Malheureusement, nos parents n'ont rien voulu savoir. Quant à moi, je n'ai su qu'il y a deux semaines que j'avais un frère jumeau. Je ne savais même pas à quoi tu ressemblais avant de te voir, n'ayant aucune photo de toi.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Harry reste abasourdi. Laissant ses larmes coulées sur ses joues, il sent alors un gouffre sous ses pieds et se laisse glisser contre le mur de la chambre.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu rester avec son frère ? A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou quoique ce soit qui ait déplu à ses parents ?

Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, Harry laisse libre court à ses larmes qu'il n'a que trop longtemps refoulées. Il a tellement espéré avoir une famille, mais à présent il ne sait pas quoi faire. Et surtout, il ne sait pas s'il pourrait faire confiance en ses … parents qui l'avaient abandonnés.

Ethan, en voyant la tristesse de son frère, se lève lentement et, sans faire de bruits, vient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il hésite un peu avant de passer son bras autour des frêles épaules de Harry et de l'attirer vers lui.

En sentant le contact, Harry trésaille, mais se laisse finalement faire. Il a envie de faire confiance à Ethan, mais il a été bien trop blessé par le passé et hésite à la donner de nouveau.

Ethan ne peut que comprendre la réaction de son jumeau et est malheureux pour lui. Après tout, lui a vécu dans le luxe et entouré d'amour alors que son frère n'a connu que le parfait contraire. Il a encore tellement de chose à traverser et à endurer qu'Ethan trouve ça injuste.

\- Harry, je te promets d'être toujours là pour toi, souffle le jeune sorcier en sentant ses larmes coulées également. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Tu es mon frère, mon jumeau, plus jamais je ne me séparerais de toi. Je-…

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée faisant sursauter les deux frères. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, James et Lily posent leur regard sur leurs fils. James n'en a que faire de l'interdiction de Sirius et du manoir Black, rien ne s'opposerait à ce qu'il retrouve ses enfants.

Se raidissant contre Ethan, Harry observe les nouveaux venus avec angoisse, surtout après avoir vu voler la porte contre le mur. Son oncle faisait subir la même chose à la porte de son placard quand il était furieux.

Alors qu'il sent son frère commencer à trembler, Ethan le serre un peu plus contre lui et toise ses parents d'un air mauvais.

\- Allez-vous-en ! Déclare-t-il froidement. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

\- Ethan, nous voul-… commence Lily.

\- Et moi, je veux que vous sortiez de la chambre de mon frère ! Réplique Ethan avec colère en se levant pour se placer devant Harry.

Furieux du ton qu'emploie son fils avec lui, James s'avance vers lui et s'arrête à sa hauteur :

\- Je te prierais de nous parler sur un autre ton, jeune homme, dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement. Après tout, nous sommes toujours vos parents à tous les deux.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense, rétorque Ethan avec hargne. Je me passerais bien de votre présence, merci.

Hors de lui suite à la phrase de son fils cadet, James lève la main et lui assène une gifle violemment. Au même moment, Sirius arrive dans la chambre. Devant le regard plein de défit que lui lance Ethan, James est sur le point de lui en asséner une deuxième quand sa main est arrêter par une barrière de magie.

Une barrière bleutée semble envelopper Ethan comme dans du coton, ce qui lui fait écarquiller les yeux. Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils, car il a déjà ressentit cette sensation auparavant et se tourne alors vers Harry.

Ce dernier est devenu livide en voyant l'homme, frapper son frère et est choqué par ce que lui-même a fait. Il a recommencé à faire des choses bizarres et c'est interdit. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça.

\- Harry ! S'exclame Ethan en le rejoignant rapidement quand il le voit prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Harry ! Regarde-moi !

Secouant la tête, Harry se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il ne veut pas être puni pour ce qu'il vient de faire et il sait que c'est ce qui va lui arriver, il en est sûr. Soudain, la magie de Harry présente dans la pièce finit par exploser violemment. Soufflant tout le monde, elle envoie rouler Lily et James dans le couloir, Sirius suit le même chemin, tandis qu'Ethan se retrouve projeté au sol dans la chambre.

Sonné, Ethan se redresse après avoir secoué sa tête et voit Harry qui tremble violemment. Se précipitant sur son aîné, il le serre dans ses bras malgré le fait que son jumeau commence à se débattre. Il grimace en sentant que son frère le griffe pour tenter de lui échapper, mais tient bon. Il ne veut pas le maintenir trop fortement, de peur d'empirer son état d'affolement.

\- Du calme, ce n'est que moi, murmure Ethan en tentant de l'apaiser. Il ne va rien t'arriver, je te le promets. Personne ne te fera du mal.

Complètement paniqué, Harry ne cherche qu'une chose : partir. Pourtant, Ethan lui murmure des paroles apaisantes et il finit par se calmer petit à petit. Son frère commence alors à lui caresser les cheveux et Harry se jette dans ses bras avant de l'agripper désespérément en éclatant en sanglots silencieux.

Sirius esquisse un sourire en le voyant faire, avant de poser un regard mauvais sur James et Lily.

\- Vous avez décidé de pourrir la vie de vos fils jusque quand ? Demande-t-il avec colère.

\- Sirius, comprends-nous, nous-… commence James d'une voix blanche.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, intervient froidement la voix de Remus.

Se tournant vers le lycanthrope, James et Lily peuvent voir que ce dernier est visiblement en colère.

\- Il est temps pour vous de partir, suggère Remus entre ses dents.

\- Exactement. Et dorénavant, je veux que vous envoyez un hibou pour toutes visites, grince Sirius. Et si vous continuez, je vous interdirais l'accès au manoir de façon permanente.

Blêmissant, James n'en revient pas. Il ne pense pas que son ami puisse penser à invoquer la magie du manoir pour leur en interdire l'accès.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, souffle-t-il inquiet.

\- Oh, tu paries, James ? L'interroge Sirius un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres.

Résigné, le couple Potter jette un dernier regard sur leurs deux fils, puis préfère partir pour éviter d'encourir la menace de Sirius. Remus se charge alors de les raccompagner à la porte d'entrée, avant de leur claquer la porte au nez, puis de rejoindre son amant devant la chambre d'Harry.

En voyant le jeune homme somnolent dans les bras d'Ethan, Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer devant la bêtise de James et Lily, tout comme Remus qui vient le rejoindre. Les deux maraudeurs échangent un regard un peu inquiet. Ils sentent encore la magie de Harry parcourir la pièce avec violence, alors que son sorcier n'est pratiquement plus conscient.

\- Nous ferions mieux de contacter Bill, suggère Remus avec inquiétude. Il pourra peut-être la calmer.

\- Bonne idée, souffle Sirius en acquiesçant.

* * *

**_À suivre !_**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Des idées sur ce que j'ai concocté pour la suite? **

**Bisouilles**


	9. Chapitre 08

**Bonjour à tous,**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien malgré tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.**

**Étant cloîtré entre mes 4 murs, je poste mes fics pour essayer de me détendre. Moui, quand on est clastro et qu'on sait qu'on est enfermé ben c'est pas la joie.**

**Bref, vive l'écriture mes ptits lecteurs!**

**À fond les ballons!**

**Merci à vous tous, reviewers, followers et autres qui suivaient ma fic. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Bill transplane immédiatement après avoir eu un message de la part de Sirius. Il a à peine le temps de frapper à la porte que Remus vient lui ouvrir affichant un air inquiet. Laissant entrer le jeune homme, Remus est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand un fracas assourdissant retentit à l'étage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiète Bill.

\- Suis-moi, je t'expliquerais en chemin, souffle Remus.

En apprenant ce qu'ont fait James et Lily, Bill prend un air sombre. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi idiots ? Leurs deux fils allaient déjà devoir subir une rude épreuve et réapprendre à se connaître et ils viennent de tout aggraver.

Il serre les dents en arrivant devant la chambre de Harry, elle est saturée de magie. Il a vu beaucoup de magies, mais jamais une qui soit aussi dense, agressive et perturbée.

Bill est tiré de ses pensées quand Sirius vient le rejoindre en grimaçant.

\- Merci d'être venu, dit-il en soupirant de soulagement. Je suppose que Remus t'a expliqué la situation.

\- Effectivement et j'ai du mal à comprendre les actions de James et de Lily, avoue Bill en secouant la tête. À croire que ce que dit Severus est vrai, ils ont perdus la raison. James en giflant Ethan n'a pas aidé. Il a perdu des points et aura d'autant plus de mal à échanger avec Harry à l'avenir.

Voyant Sirius secouer la tête à son tour, Bill grimace et finit par venir jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre en restant sur le pas de la porte. Rien qu'en voyant Harry trembler dans les bras de Ethan, il frissonne. L'état du jeune garçon n'allait vraiment pas s'améliorer si ses parents s'y prenaient de cette manière.

Avec l'accord silencieux de Sirius, Bill entre avec prudence dans la chambre de Harry. Il est loin de s'attendre à ce que la magie du jeune garçon tente de le repousser aussi violemment. Brutalement, une vague de magie fait trembler les murs du manoir et vibrer toutes les objets en verre de la pièce.

En entendant les bruits, Harry écarquille les yeux et plaque ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne supporte pas les bruits aussi stridents, il en a peur. Dès qu'ils se font entendre, il ne se passe rien de bon. Après tout, dès que quelque chose d'étrange se produit autour de lui, c'est de sa faute. Son oncle le lui faisait amèrement regretter quand il s'en apercevait.

Combien de fois avait-il été puni alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, alors qu'il ne faisait que se défendre contre son cousin ? Et pire, combien de fois avait-il été puni et battu sur le simple prétexte qu'il ait parlé ?

Exacerbée par son sorcier, la magie du jeune garçon prend le pas sur sa volonté et commence à faire vibrer de plus en plus fort les objets en verre de la pièce.

Que pouvait lui reprocher son oncle ? De vivre ? D'exister ? Qu' avait-il fait pour qu'il soit haï avec tant de force ?

À peine Harry a-t-il cette pensée que tout explose dans la pièce, ce qui projette des éclats de verres dans tous les sens.

Il commence à frissonner, puis à trembler, quand il sent son jumeau le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras pour le protéger du verre, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent vraiment réagir, sa magie instinctive et celle de Ethan, immobilisent les éclats de verre tout autour d'eux.

En voyant le verre s'arrêter net devant son frère et lui, Harry a un mouvement de recul. Tout en le fixant, il se perd dans ses pensées. Les choses bizarres qu'il a faites chez son oncle lui reviennent brutalement en mémoire, le faisant grimacer. Des objets qui s'arrêtent avant de tomber ou qui disparaissent.

Ça n'existait pas. Ce n'était pas réel. Il n'a pas le droit de le faire. Jamais il n'aurait dû le faire. Ce sont les monstres qui font les choses interdites. C'est ce que son oncle lui a toujours dit. La magie n'existe pas !

Harry se sent soudainement basculer en avant, mais des bras le retiennent. Il se raidit alors brutalement, puis sent son frère l'allonger à ses côtés. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, il se sent mal et ne parvient plus à reprendre son souffle. Les souvenirs de son enfance l'envahissant violemment. Sa magie commence à devenir instable. Elle afflue de tous les côtés et se répercute dans le manoir à toute vitesse.

Il finit par ne plus rien distinguer à part un voile qui se pose sur ses yeux, laissant apparaître les images floues. Puis soudain, Harry se sent attraper par l'un de ses poignets et, apeuré, laisse un gémissement lui échapper. Il n'aime pas qu'on le touche, il ne l'a jamais apprécié. Le seul qui le peut, et cela le surprenait lui-même, est Ethan, ce frère tout juste découvert. Le rouquin n'a eu aucun souci pour venir à ses côtés et Harry l'apprécie. Pourtant, si c'est une autre personne, il ne le supporte pas. Il n'aime pas que quelqu'un l'approche d'aussi prêt. Après tout, dès que son oncle ou sa tante l'attrapait ils lui infligeaient une correction.

La sensation de maintien se relâche tout à coup tandis qu'un bruit sourd se fait entendre, puis un grincement sinistre puis un autre. Ces derniers semblent venir des murs et du plancher ce qui fait frissonner le jeune garçon. À cause des grincements, Harry ferme les yeux, cela lui rappelle le son que fait l'escalier de son placard. Dès que l'oncle Vernon les descend, un grincement se fait entendre.

Tout à coup, Harry se sent basculer sur le dos alors qu'il est maintenu par les poignets. Complètement paniqué, il laisse sa magie réagir instinctivement en faisant trembler le sol de la pièce tout en gardant les yeux fermé à cause de sa frayeur.

Quand il sent qu'on le maintient, Harry tente, tant bien que mal, de s'échapper. Quelqu'un est en train de le toucher et il en est paniqué. Il ne sait même pas qui le tient, car il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux, mais vu la force que la personne a, ce n'est pas son frère.

Qu'est-ce que cette personne allait lui faire ? Comment faire pour qu'elle le relâche ? Tournant en boucle ses pensées dans sa tête et effrayé, Harry laisse un hurlement étouffé lui échapper alors qu'il se débat furieusement.

Tout à sa panique, Harry n'entend pas Remus partir en courant et Bill se faire plaquer au sol par sa magie. La seule chose qu'il sent, ce sont les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il rumine ses pensées. Quand la personne l'a touché, les souvenirs cuisants de son oncle lui sont revenus brutalement.

La seule chose qu'il puisse faire est de s'excuser. Il le veut, mais ses lèvres ont beau bouger, aucune parole n'en sort.

Il déteste ce qu'il est en train de faire. C'est entièrement de sa faute et il ne peut rien arrêter. Il se souvient alors qu'il peut parvenir à arrêter de faire des choses bizarres quand il refuse d'y croire. Quand il se convainc alors que ça n'existe pas, que ce n'est pas vrai, que tout est dans sa tête. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Tout ça n'est pas réel et la magie n'a jamais existé et n'existera jamais !

Laissant un hoquet lui échapper, Harry se redresse brutalement quand une douleur cuisante lui traverse la poitrine. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il a mal sans savoir pourquoi. En entendant un crissement près de lui, il baisse la tête mais la relève rapidement en entendant Ethan l'appeler.

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry pose son regard sur le rouquin, puis le repousse vivement loin de lui sous le regard surpris des adultes dans la pièce.

Sa magie a décidé de s'en prendre à tout ce qui se trouve à portée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demande une voix blanche et qui semble choquée.

\- Il ne contrôle plus rien, souffle le plus vieux des deux roux en frissonnant quand il remarque le regard vide du jeune garçon. Sa magie doit chercher à le protéger, mais …

\- … Harry la rejette, c'est ça ?

Dès qu'Harry entend qu'on parle de lui, il se raidit en grimaçant.

\- Tu as compris. La question est : Combien de temps a Harry avant que sa magie ne se retourne contre lui ?

Frissonnant, Harry fait mine de reculer, mais il entend des pas précipités arriver à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Bill ! Ethan ! Intervient une voix grave avant de prendre un ton affolé. Fais quelque chose, Bill !

* * *

_**À suivre **_

* * *

**Oui, je sais, c'est un petit chapitre !**

**Vous apprécierez plus le prochain xD **


	10. Chapitre 09

**J'exauce votre souhait !**

**Suite à toutes vos reviews et exceptionnellement (ce que je n'ai fait qu'une fois), je publie un deuxième chapitre! **

**Ben oui, je voulais pas vous laisser trop frustrer ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Review de Mefia: **_Oui, ça fait un bout de temps, ça va toujours malgré ma claustrophobie :P Sinon, j'espère que ta grand-mère va bien et que c'était que du second degré pour sa mort -" Merci pour ta review !_

* * *

**Chapitre 09**

\- Je ne peux rien faire, j'ai déjà essayé ! Lui assure Bill en secouant la tête, démuni.

Sortant sa baguette, Severus est sur le point de jeter un sort de Stupéfix à Harry quand ce dernier écarquille les yeux de frayeur. Ce bâton en bois, il en a déjà vu un. Dans son cauchemar.

Réagissant à sa peur, la magie de Harry désarme Severus sans que celui-ci ne puisse faire grand-chose. Surpris, Severus regarde le jeune garçon en plissant les yeux. Harry ne sait pas ce qu'est une baguette et encore moins la magie, mais il est parvenu à comprendre que la baguette est un danger pour lui.

Un « crac » sonore se fait entendre et le maître des potions est sorti de ses pensées. Le lit de vient de se briser net et s'écrouler au sol. Le bruit fait sursauter Harry et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rend compte de se qu'il fait.

Apeuré, il ferme les yeux et laisse un sanglot déchirant lui échapper.

Refusant tout en bloc, sa magie se retrouve déstabilisée et se retourne contre lui. Devenant plus dense, elle finit par foncer sur son sorcier et le percute avec force.

Se retrouvant avec le souffle coupé, Harry vacille et tombe sur le sol tandis que sa magie disparaît.

\- Harry ! S'écrie Ethan en se précipitant sur son jumeau, rapidement suivit de Bill qui blêmit.

Retournant son frère sur le dos, Ethan sent sa gorge se nouer quand il remarque qu'il est plus que pâle. Il est sur le point de le secouer pour qu'il revienne à lui mais Bill l'arrête d'un geste.

\- Non, laisse-moi faire avec Severus, lui dit-il avec douceur.

\- Mais …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne risque rien, assure Bill. Si tu veux, tu peux rester, mais ne tente pas de le bouger.

Faisant un signe au maître des potions pour qu'il le rejoigne, Bill place une main sur les yeux de Harry et l'autre au niveau de son cœur. Il est plus qu'inquiet en voyant l'état dans lequel est Harry. Sentant la magie du jeune garçon palpiter dangereusement, le jeune Weasley prend une profonde inspiration avant de se concentrer pour l'examiner et l'apaiser.

Grâce à son don avec la magie, Bill entrevoit celle de Harry et fronce les sourcils. Il n'a jamais rien vu de tel et se rend vite compte de ce qui ne va pas.

Habituellement, la magie d'un sorcier est représentée par un amas de fils plutôt homogène. Pourtant, Bill ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, car les fils de la magie de Harry, au lieu d'être harmonisés, sont tous emmêlés et forment des nœuds plus compliqués les uns que les autres.

\- Bill, est-ce que ça va ? Demande Ethan anxieux en le voyant devenir aussi pâle.

Hochant la tête, sans prononcer un seul mot, Bill se pince les lèvres. Comment un enfant aussi jeune peut-il maintenir une magie aussi instable en lui ? Surtout d'une telle puissance. Il sait très bien que chaque magie, comme chaque sorcier sont différents. Pourtant, toutes les magies ont une même sorte de base qui se reflète comme du verre. Un verre solide qui est à toute épreuve et d'où partent les différents fils de magie.

Excepté pour Harry. Ce dernier présente un cas très différent de ce qu'il a déjà pu voir. Sa base de pouvoir a l'air d'avoir explosée, puis de s'être recomposée avant de s'éparpiller à nouveau. Certains fils de sa magie sont noués, éloignés des autres et semblent fragiles, presque sur le point de se briser définitivement, ce qui horrifie Bill.

Le jeune homme prend soudain peur pour la survie de Harry. Si sa magie venait à se libérer entièrement, à cause d'un choc, par exemple, alors il pourrait en mourir sur le coup. Son corps et sa magie aussi instable ne le supporteraient pas.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bill commence à insuffler sa propre magie dans celle de Harry. Il veut faire tout son possible pour aider le jeune garçon, même si ça doit lui prendre énormément de temps et d'énergie.

Peu à peu, en apaisant Harry, Bill constate que, malgré le fait que la magie du jeune homme soit en partie brisée et figée, certains fils sont d'une luminosité flamboyante.

En se concentrant dessus, Bill remarque que les fils qui palpitent intensément sont reliés par un lien qui rejoint ceux de Ethan. Intrigué, il commence à tester le lien, avant de voir une petite déflagration en surgir qui le fait grimacer et le force à fermer les yeux. La sensation de magie qui explose lui provoque un frisson.

Dès que Bill commence à apaiser la magie de Harry, Ethan entend son frère gémir et est sur le point de le toucher, mais Severus se rappelle à lui et lui attrape brusquement la main.

\- Ne fais rien, dit-il avec sérieux. Tu ne pourrais qu'empirer les choses. Bill est en train de forcer la magie de ton frère à redevenir calme. Pour quelqu'un comme Harry, qui la refuse en bloc, c'est très désagréable.

\- Ça lui fait mal ? Questionne Ethan en devant livide.

\- Pas que je sache, admet Severus en gardant un œil sur le rouquin qui semble concentré sur sa tache. Demande à Bill, dès qu'il pourra, si ça peut te rassurer.

Après la légère explosion de magie d'Harry, Bill est heureux de constater qu'elle est absorbée par le lien qui le relie à son jumeau. Le surplus magique d'Harry est envoyé à Ethan, ce qui l'a surpris sur le moment.

Les jumeaux ont l'air de partager bien plus depuis que le lien a repris sa place. Bill esquisse un léger sourire en pensant à ses frères. Fred et Georges sont très proches et le lien qu'ils ont créé très puissant. Il espère qu'il en sera de même pour Harry et Ethan, car le lien gémellaire pourra les aider dans le futur.

Soudain, Bill est attiré par deux amas de fils de couleur sombre. L'un d'un vert sombre et l'autre d'un noir encre. Intrigué, le jeune homme tente de les tester, comme il l'a fait précédemment, mais au lieu de sentir une explosion, un sentiment désagréable le parcourt. Ces fils ne sont pas quelque chose de bon, encore moins de sain.

Fronçant les sourcils, Bill serre les dents en projetant sa propre magie sur ces fils, mais ils la rejettent avec violence. L'amas de fils noirs commence alors à grossir de plus en plus. Le jeune homme préfère éviter de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré et laisse donc les fils tranquilles. Bill sait déjà ce dont il s'agit et il n'est guère ravi. Il reprend donc son office pour tenter de calmer la magie de Harry.

Il lui faut une bonne heure pour apaiser totalement la magie du jeune garçon. La dénouant le plus possible, même si Bill sait qu'il y a encore beaucoup de travail. Harry semble bien plus détendu, au grand soulagement du rouquin. Cependant, sa tâche l'a grandement épuisé lui-même.

Essuyant son front couvert de sueurs, Bill s'assoit devant Harry, les genoux endoloris à force d'être rester dessus. Il a l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'un coup en déployant autant d'énergie et doit secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Quand il est sûr de pouvoir tenir une discussion avec les occupants de la pièce, il rouvre les yeux.

Aussitôt, Ethan le harcèle de questions ce qui fait grimacer le rouquin qui sent un mal de tête l'étreindre.

\- Doucement, Ethan, souffle Bill en se massant les tempes. Une chose à la fois, veux-tu ?

Gêné par son comportement, Ethan referme la bouche avant de réfléchir intensément à la question qu'il va poser en premier et attend patiemment que Bill lui fasse signe de parler pour se lancer :

\- Est-ce que Harry va bien ? Demande-t-il soucieux en observant son frère. Il n'a pas souffert ?

Comprenant l'inquiétude d'Ethan envers son jumeau, Bill lui adresse un sourire rassurant et jette un œil sur Harry qui semble plus serein, ce qui le tranquillise.

\- Non, il n'a pas souffert, répond Bill sincèrement. Mais une sensation de chaleur intense est assez dérangeante. C'est ce qu'a éprouvé Harry, car sa magie est bien plus puissante que celle d'un sorcier moyen.

Acquiesçant, Ethan reporte son attention sur son jumeau. Harry paraît dormir paisiblement et rien ne semble le gêner.

\- Severus, as-tu un Filtre Calmant sur toi ? Demande Bill.

Sans répondre, le professeur sort une petite sacoche de sa robe. Il en tire une fiole et la tend à Bill qui s'en saisit d'une main tremblante. Le remerciant, Bill fait boire la potion à Harry et se relève en chancelant.

Sirius a juste le temps de le rattraper et prend un air inquiet en le l'entendant respirer laborieusement.

\- Bill ! S'exclame le maraudeur affolé.

\- Ça … va, Sirius, articule Bill en tremblant légèrement. Je suis juste fatigué à cause du contre coup. Ce n'est rien.

\- Je ne crois pas, Bill, répond Severus en s'approchant de ce dernier. Tu vas me boire ça sans protester !

\- Mais j'ai besoin de vous parler, il faut-… commence Bill en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bill, même si tu as quelque chose de très important à nous dire, déclare Severus en le coupant. Il faut que tu sois en état d'aligner tes pensées et je peux t'assurer que pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. Alors fais-moi plaisir et bois ça sans discuter !

Tendant une nouvelle fiole au rouquin, Severus attend qu'il l'ait fini pour l'examiner de plus près. Le jeune homme est proche de la syncope, alors il décide qu'il est temps qu'il aille se reposer pour récupérer. Malgré ses grognements de protestations, Sirius emmène Bill dans l'une des chambres, tandis qu'Ethan et Severus remettent la chambre d'Harry en état. Sa magie a fait beaucoup de dégâts et ils en ont pour un bon quart d'heure de réparation. Pourtant, Ethan ne peut quitter son jumeau du regard et ne cesser de le fixer.

Une fois qu'ils ont terminé, Sirius revient et lui et Severus se tournent vers les deux jeunes garçons et écarquilles les yeux de surprise. Ethan, qui a abandonné le rangement après qu'une énième inspiration un peu plus forte que les autres se soit échappée de la bouche de son frère, s'est assoupi aux côtés de Harry. Secouant la tête et soupirant, Severus esquisse un faible sourire. À l'aide de sa baguette et d'un Accio, ils placent les jumeaux sur le lit de Harry puis les recouvrent d'une couverture.

\- Laissons-les se reposer, dit-il d'un ton doux en plaçant un sort d'alarme sur les deux garçons.

* * *

_**À suivre!**_

* * *

**Alors, des idées sur les révélations que Bill va annoncé? **

**La bise mes lapins! **


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello, **

**Comment allez-vous après presque un mois de confinement? **

**Moi, j'écris encore et encore! Où alors je geek (ben oué, quand on a tous les vices, mangas, animes, jeux vidéos ou autres, y'a de quoi faire) XD**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Bisouilles**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis la fic en fav ou en suivi et un gros bisou à vous reviewers ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Depuis deux heures, Sirius et Severus se rongent les sangs, avant que Remus, parti veiller sur Bill, ne leur envoi son patronus pour leur indiquer que le jeune homme s'est réveillé. Rassurés, les deux hommes sortent de la chambre où se trouvent encore Harry et Ethan.

Ils sont sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce qu'occupe Bill quand Albus les rejoint avec un air sombre.

\- Un souci ? L'interroge Severus inquiet.

\- Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts ont décimés un village moldu, déclare le vieil homme d'un air las. Au sud de Pré-au-Lard. Aucun survivant.

\- Je vois, soupire Severus en secouant la tête.

\- Et ici ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce que Harry a repris connaissance ? Demande à son tour Albus.

\- Effectivement, mais il y a eu un problème, avoue amèrement Sirius.

\- De quelle sorte ? S'inquiète Albus.

\- Un problème qui s'appelle James et Lily, rétorque l'ancien maraudeur entre ses dents.

Perplexe devant l'attitude de Sirius, Albus se tourne vers Severus qui grimace avant de pincer l'arrête de son nez. Décidant qu'il n'a pas trop le choix, le maître de potion décide de raconter en détail ce qu'il s'est passé.

Albus reste stupéfait par le comportement de James et Lily. Il les pensait plus réfléchi et non irresponsable.

\- Je suppose que Bill a dû intervenir ? Demande Albus en croisant le regard de Sirius qui acquiesce.

\- Nous allions justement le voir, déclare Severus en se tournant vers la porte de la chambre où se trouve le jeune homme.

En entrant dans la pièce, Severus constate que Bill est adossé à la tête de son lit. Le maître de potions remarque également son teint pâle. En le voyant entrer, suivi de Sirius et Albus, le jeune homme esquisse un maigre sourire. Il avait l'intention de les voir et va faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demande Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme.

\- Bof, ça pourrait être pire, répond Bill en secouant la tête avant de prendre un air sombre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? L'interroge Remus soucieux.

\- Il faut que l'on parle, dit le jeune homme en fixant les occupants de la pièce dans les yeux. C'est à propos de Harry.

Inquiet par le ton qu'emploie le rouquin, Sirius échange un regard avec Remus qui blêmit à vue d'œil tandis que Severus plisse les yeux. Sachant ce qu'il s'apprête à révéler, Bill prend une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- En calmant la magie d'Harry, tout à l'heure, explique Bill en posant sa tête contre le bois du lit, j'ai insufflé mon pouvoir en lui. Malgré le fait qu'il parvienne à protéger son esprit de manière remarquablement efficace, Harry ne peut pas cacher la nature de sa magie à un briseur de sort. Je suis donc parvenu à voir sa magie et l'étendue des dégâts présents en lui.

Hésitant à poursuivre, Bill jette un rapide regard à Sirius et Remus. Il sait parfaitement qu'ils sont très proches de Ethan et qu'ils feront tout pour protéger leurs deux filleuls. Pourtant, il ne sait pas comment ils vont réagir à ces révélations.

\- Continue, souffle Sirius en serrant les poings fortement. Qu'as-tu découvert ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, avoue Bill en se pinçant les lèvres. Et je ne sais pas comment il fait pour tenir une magie aussi instable en lui alors qu'elle est incontrôlable.

\- Explique-toi, grogne Severus en croisant ses bras.

\- Je ne vous expliquerais pas comment est la magie à l'intérieur d'un sorcier, car je ne vous apprendrais rien, poursuit Bill. En revanche, celle de Harry est méconnaissable. Sa magie est en partie brisée comme si elle avait explosé à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Horrifié par ce que leur annonce Bill, Sirius fais une grimace et constate que les autres membres de l'Ordre présents dans la pièce sont tout aussi choqués que lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demande Remus d'une voix tremblante. Que Harry ne pourra jamais utiliser sa magie ?

\- Si, le rassure Bill d'un ton doux. Harry peut toujours l'utiliser, mais sa magie à été tellement oppressée qu'il aura du mal à la contenir, surtout s'il a des émotions fortes. Elle réagira comme de la magie instinctive et cherchera à protéger son sorcier.

\- D'où sa réaction excessive avec James et Lily, grogne Sirius en se remémorant l'incident.

\- Oui, poursuit Bill en grimaçant. J'ai découvert autre chose qui risque d'être très problématique pour la suite.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Severus observe Bill ainsi que les autres.

\- Harry est lié à Voldemort, souffle Bill en détournant le regard. Sa magie et son esprit sont relié à lui.

\- Qu… Quoi ? S'exclame Sirius en devenant livide. Comment ?

Le silence qui s'ensuit devient vite lourd pour tout le monde. Sirius finit par s'adosser à l'un des murs en plaçant sa main sur ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Harry est l'un des Horcruxes que l'on recherche ? Demande-t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Malheureusement, j'en ai bien peur, déclare Bill tristement. Quand Voldemort a essayé de tuer Harry, il en a fait un Horcruxe involontaire.

\- Donc, si nous tuons Voldemort, il y a de grandes chances que Harry soit posséder par son âme? L'interroge Remus horrifié.

En voyant Albus, puis Bill acquiescer, Remus sent son estomac se nouer. Il vient à peine de retrouver son filleul qu'il va le perdre de nouveau. Bill ne peut qu'assister avec impuissance au chagrin qui s'empare de Sirius et de Remus. Cependant, il a encore une dernière chose qu'il doit avouer. Les fils noirs qu'il a aperçu dans la magie de Harry n'annoncent rien de bon.

\- Je dois vous dire aussi qu'Harry est en phase de devenir un Obscurial, dit-il en serrant les dents. Le processus n'est pas achevé, mais une partie de l'Obscurus est déjà bien là. Quand j'ai voulu tester le lien, il a commencé à réagir. J'ai jugé bon de ne pas l'inciter à se manifester en plein milieu de Londres.

Sentant ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque, Sirius écarquille les yeux. Comment son filleul a pu rester vivant aussi longtemps avec ces choses terribles en lui ? Et pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il sur lui ?

\- Personne ne doit savoir. Si jamais le Ministère apprend qu'Harry est un Obscurial, il voudra le faire disparaître, dit Remus avec effroi.

\- Sauf que, dans le cas d'Harry, déclare Bill en fermant les yeux, l'Obscurus n'en est pas à sa phase finale. Je pense que quand Harry s'est enfui de chez ses tuteurs, ça a stoppé le processus. Il y serait resté plus longtemps et nous aurions eu à gérer un cas d'Obscurial sans précédent dans le Surrey.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose ? Demande Sirius entre ses dents. Que ce soit pour l'autre fou ou pour l'Obscurus ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admet Bill. Mais pour l'Obscurus, je pense qu'il faudrait montrer la magie à Harry et lui expliquer que ce qu'il fait n'est en rien mauvais.

\- Tu penses que cela suffi- …

Sirius n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'alarme dans la chambre de ses filleuls retentit. Sans perdre de temps, Sirius sort de la chambre de Bill en courant et se précipite dans celle d'Ethan et Harry. Il ne remarque même pas que tous le suivent, y compris Bill qui marche avec l'aide de Remus.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre de ses filleuls, Sirius est surpris de trouver Harry assis sur le lit aux côtés de son frère. L'ancien maraudeur est sur le point de lui dire quelque chose avant de constater le regard vide son filleul.

\- Harry, l'appelle doucement Sirius inquiet.

Ne le voyant pas réagir, Sirius s'avance, mais s'écrase après quelques pas contre une barrière suffisamment puissante pour le repousser tandis que son filleul agrippe la couverture en se crispant. Reculant précipitamment, Sirius lance un regard apeuré à Bill.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Sa magie cherche à le protéger, répond Bill en esquissant un maigre sourire. Je t'avais prévenu. Tout à l'heure, j'ai réussi à démêler un peu sa magie, mais le plus dur reste à faire avec lui.

\- Très bien, nous n'avons qu'à attendre dans ce cas, déclare Severus.

Pendant une demi-heure, rien ne se passe et l'état de Harry n'évolue pas. Il reste assis sur le lit, à fixer le vide devant lui, sans rien voir de ce qui l'entoure et laissant les occupants de la pièce incapable de se rapprocher de lui.

Albus est forcé de prendre congé quand Minerva lui fait parvenir une lettre qui lui demande de revenir au plus vite à Poudlard. Avant de partir, le directeur jette un regard triste sur le jeune garçon.

En pleine conversation avec Bill, après le départ de Albus, Severus remarque que Ethan remue légèrement les doigts. Il fronce les sourcils et fait signe aux trois autres de se taire et leur désigne le lit.

S'éveillant difficilement et se redressant en esquissant une grimace, Ethan passe une main lasse sur son visage. Il a l'impression d'être encore dans les nuages ou profondément endormi quand il s'assoit sur le lit. Il est obligé de secouer la tête pour avoir un semblant de pensées cohérentes.

\- Ethan, l'interpelle Sirius avec un ton doux. Est-ce que ça va ?

Tournant sa tête vers son parrain, Ethan l'observe quelques instants, puis hoche la tête et remarque la présence de Severus, Remus et Bill. Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils en les voyant aussi loin du lit où il se trouve.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas vous approcher, déclare Severus en répondant à sa question silencieuse.

\- Pourq- … commence Ethan inquiet.

Puis il voit Harry à ses côtés. Sans dire un mot, Ethan se rapproche de son jumeau avec un air soucieux. Il pose doucement une main sur l'épaule d'Harry avant de le sentir se raidir. Ce dernier laisse un gémissement lui échapper, avant de se dégager vivement du contact.

Hésitant à retenter ce geste, Ethan finit par réitérer son approche, ne voulant pas laisser son frère dans cet état.

\- Harry, regarde-moi, dit Ethan en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de son frère. Tu ne crains rien, ce n'est que moi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Lentement, Harry redresse la tête pour venir plonger son regard dans celui de son jumeau. Ethan vient alors le prendre dans ses bras. À l'instant même où Ethan l'a étreins, la barrière de magie de Harry se dissipe d'elle-même.

En voyant les épaules de son frère tressauter, Ethan comprend qu'il pleure et le serre un peu plus contre lui. Le jeune homme cherche alors un soutien auprès de ses parrains qui, de loin et silencieusement, l'encourage à parler.

\- Ça va aller, Harry, murmure doucement Ethan à son frère. Tu verras, tout ira bien. Je suis là, et je ne te laisserais pas seul.

* * *

_**À suivre !**_

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous des révélations? **

**Bisous**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Coucou mes choupinets,**

**Oui, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas poster. Entre confinement, boulot, dodo xD Et lecture, j'ai eu de quoi m'occuper. Du coup, pour me faire pardonner c'est double chapitre ce soir!**

**J'espère que vous allez appréciez la suite de cette histoire !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

\- Es-tu sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Demande Remus d'un air inquiet.

\- Il faut qu'il puisse sortir un peu, lui répond Sirius en soupirant. Harry est enfermer dans cette fichue chambre depuis presque un mois. Il n'en est jamais sorti. Ethan lui a bien dit où se trouvait sa chambre, mais c'est tout.

\- C'est peut-être le signe qu'il n'est pas prêt, Sirius. Ne le force pas à faire une chose qu'il n'est pas encore capable de faire, ça ne ferait que le braquer davantage.

En voyant le regard sérieux de Remus se poser sur lui, Sirius finit par laisser un grognement lui échapper. Depuis qu'Harry est au manoir, il ne quitte jamais sa chambre et cela laisse le maraudeur en proie à l'inquiétude.

Résigné, Sirius baisse la tête avant de prendre sa forme Animagus et de partir en courant dans les escaliers. Dès qu'il le peut, il fonce dans la chambre de son filleul qui dort encore et se jette sur le lit sans sommation, ni délicatesse.

Sirius et Ethan ont bien vu que le contact avec Patmol permet à Harry de se calmer et d'avoir moins peur de ce lieu inconnu pour lui. Depuis qu'ils ont découvert ce fait, il n'est pas rare que ledit Patmol se retrouve affalé de tout son long sur le lit d'Harry ou en sa compagnie.

Quand il sent le poids du chien s'écrouler sur lui, Harry ouvre les yeux en esquissant un sourire. Tout en se redressant sur le lit, le jeune garçon découvre un Patmol les quatre fers en l'air. Amusé par le comportement de son ami à quatre pattes, Harry ne perd pas de temps et lui caresse le ventre. Il adore la compagnie rassurante de Patmol qui l'apaise dans les moments où l'angoisse le submerge.

Une fois qu'il a fini de papouiller Patmol, Harry se lève et part prendre une douche. La salle de bain l'avait intrigué quand Ethan la lui avait montrée la première fois. Lui, qui n'était habitué qu'à la douche du restaurant, avait eu le souffle coupé en voyant la pièce munie d'une baignoire et d'une douche, toutes deux d'une taille plus que respectable.

Se délassant sous l'eau chaude, Harry ferme les yeux. Il a encore fait des cauchemars cette nuit et a très mal dormi. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il revoit les images de son enfance. À chaque fois que ses souvenirs lui reviennent, il a l'impression de les vivre en temps réel.

Frissonnant en repensant à son oncle, Harry pose son front sur le carrelage froid de la douche. Il n'aime pas ressasser ses pensées, elles ne lui apportent rien de bon, en général. Prenant le temps de refouler ses cauchemars, le jeune garçon prend le shampooing et en verse dans sa main avant de se laver les cheveux.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Harry ressort de la salle de bain, habillé avec les cheveux tressés sur le côté. Il ne voit pas son frère qui est entré et qui le regarde avec un air amusé.

\- Ma foi, tu as des cheveux magnifique, les filles vont en être jalouses, ricane Ethan.

Ignorant sa présence, Harry sursaute violemment tout en se retournant vivement. Sa magie réagit à sa panique et commence à s'agiter avant qu'Ethan ne le remarque.

\- Désolé, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Je ne pensais pas te faire peur. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle, donc j'ai cru que tu savais que j'étais là.

Depuis qu'il vit avec son jumeau, Ethan s'amuse à lui montrer tout ce qu'il peut. Sauf en ce qui concerne la magie. Le jeune garçon veut rattraper tout le temps perdu. D'ailleurs, il s'étonne que son frère soit si avide d'apprendre, mais, après tout, il n'a jamais eu le droit à un enseignement.

Pourtant que ce soit avec Bill ou Sirius, Harry reste distant même s'il a commencé à être moins sur ses gardes avec eux. Grâce à son lien avec Harry, qui ne cesse de s'amplifier, Ethan perçoit ce que ressent son frère. Il sait pertinemment que son jumeau a du mal à se sentir à l'aise en présence d'un adulte. Quand il en a parlé avec Severus, celui-ci lui a répondu que c'est logique et qu'il lui faut un temps d'adaptation.

En voyant une main dans son champ de vision, Ethan sursaute et grimace en fixant le regard vert émeraude de Harry. Ce dernier ne le voyant pas réagir à ses gestes, s'est rapproché.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je réfléchissais, sourit Ethan en percevant l'inquiétude de Harry.

Niant de la tête, Harry fronce les sourcils et croise les bras d'un air mécontent. Souriant quand il le voit faire, Ethan se pince les lèvres sous le regard amusé de Sirius allongé de tout son long sur le lit, la langue pendante.

\- Qu'as-tu perçu venant de ton frère ? Demande une voix grave qui semble amusée.

Tressaillant, Harry pose son regard sur l'homme qui se trouve à l'entrée de sa chambre. Des cheveux en bataille ainsi que des cicatrices sur tout le visage et un œil qui n'arrête pas de bouger tout seul.

Reculant de plusieurs pas en arrière, Harry garde son regard ancré dans celui de l'homme qui finit par éclater de rire à sa grande surprise.

\- Eh bien, tu semble aller de mieux en mieux jeune homme, dit l'autre en avançant en direction d'Ethan tout en regardant Harry. De plus, même si tu sembles peu rassuré par ma présence, tu n'hésites pas à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu as du courage à revendre.

\- Professeur, vous n-…

\- Je ne suis plus ton professeur Ethan et théoriquement je ne l'ai jamais été, alors appelle-moi par mon prénom et tutoie-moi, tant qu'on y est.

\- Très bien, que fais-tu donc ici, Alastor ? Demande Ethan en buttant un peu sur le prénom de l'ancien Auror.

\- Je viens vous avertir de ne pas descendre, soupire Alastor en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Enfin, je sais que ton frère ne descend pas, mais je suis venu t'avertir, ainsi que Patmol.

Surpris, Ethan échange un regard avec le gros chien noir qui se redresse sur le lit. Harry s'assoit doucement aux côtés de l'animal et pose sa main sur son dos en lui lissant le poil, puis jette un œil à son frère.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionne Alastor en voyant Ethan fixer Harry qui acquiesce.

\- C'est justement la question que l'on se pose figure-toi, dit Ethan.

\- Vos parents sont en bas et, apparemment, ils font un foin pas possible, grogne Alastor. Et je suis-…

L'ancien Auror n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Patmol se place devant Harry tout en grognant. Ethan remarque alors le teint pâle de son frère devenir véritablement livide. Ce dernier ne se rappelle que trop bien de l'échange catastrophique entre ses parents et son frère.

\- Ils ne monteront pas Harry, Sirius y a veillé, le rassure Ethan avant de se tourner vers Alastor. Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ?

\- Effectivement. Et il y a tout le monde.

Grimaçant, Ethan imagine très bien l'état dans lequel doit se trouver Remus. Soupirant, le jeune garçon lance un regard entendu avec Patmol avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Je vais rejoindre Remus où il risque de transformer nos parents en simples décorations murales, dit Ethan en secouant la tête. Il a la baguette facile, en se moment.

Plaquant sa main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il vient de faire, Ethan se tourne vers Harry. Ce dernier prend un air suspicieux et plisse les yeux. Par le lien qui le lie à son jumeau, le jeune garçon lui demande de s'expliquer sur ses paroles.

\- Pas maintenant, déclare Ethan en frissonnant. Mais tu auras bientôt les réponses.

Quittant la pièce avec Alastor, Ethan se maudit pour sa bêtise. Harry quant à lui, commence à prendre une feuille et à dessiner. Il adore pouvoir s'échapper de ses pensées par le dessin. Michel lui a toujours dit qu'il a beaucoup de talent. D'ailleurs, Ethan l'encourage aussi à dessiner, depuis qu'il l'a surpris à regarder des bouquins d'art. Le soir même, son frère est revenu avec tout l'attirail qu'il faut pour dessiner à la plus grande joie de Harry.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry passe deux heures à dessiner ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il est tiré de sa troisième esquisse par une secousse qui fait trembler les murs de sa chambre. Inquiet, il jette un regard à Patmol qui s'est redressé sur le lit en aboyant. Quand une autre secousse parcourt la maison, Harry sent ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête et pose son crayon. S'éloignant de son lit, il a à peine fait quelques pas qu'une autre secousse plus forte se fait ressentir.

Patmol vient le rejoindre en vitesse et se place à ses côtés en guettant la porte d'un air mauvais. D'un coup, sans prévenir, Harry se plie en deux, le souffle coupé. Le lien qui le lie à Ethan le brûle. Il ressent une colère noire s'insinuer en lui, ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse.

Rouvrant les yeux, Harry serre les dents et part en courant vers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre à la volée sans qu'il ne la touche, mais il n'y fait pas attention. Patmol se jette à sa poursuite, car il se doute de ce que cherche son filleul. Passant devant Harry, le gros chien noir le guide dans le long couloir et bifurque sur la droite.

Harry dévale alors les escaliers qui le mènent au rez-de-chaussée pour se figer sur place en voyant l'état du couloir. Ce dernier est sans dessus dessous, les meubles sont en plein milieu du passage, les tableaux par terre et du verre brisé jonche le sol.

Harry sent le poil de Patmol se hérisser d'un coup sur son dos et observe ce qu'il regarde. Il aperçoit alors James pointé sa baguette sur Remus alors que Ethan est inconscient dans ses bras. Tous les membres de l'Ordre ont quand à eux leurs baguettes pointées sur James.

\- Es-tu devenu fou ? S'écrie Remus en serrant Ethan dans ses bras. Attaquer l'un de tes propres enfants.

\- Justement, mes enfants repartent avec moi, j'ai l'aval du Ministre, rétorque James d'un ton sec. Ethan et Harry partent sur le champ pour le manoir Potter.

Horrifié par les dires de James, Sirius reprend sa forme humaine, sous le choc, tandis qu'Alastor vérifie le document que lui tend le père de famille.

\- Il est hors de question qu'Ethan parte avec vous ! Crache Draco, invité à la réunion de l'Ordre par Sirius.

\- Je n'ai que faire des paroles d'un Mangemort ! Réplique froidement James. Si vous vous y opposez, ça sera fait par la force. Et la magie m'aidera à récupérer mes enfants.

\- Tes enfants ? Demande Remus d'une voix glaciale. Tes enfants ? Un que tu as attaqué sans sommation ? Et le deuxième que tu as abandonné à son triste sort ? On voit le résultat de ta manière d'éducation, James !

Furieux contre Remus, James prononce un sort qui jaillit violemment hors de sa baguette. Horrifié en voyant Ethan incapable de se défendre, Harry se précipite entre le sort et son frère sous les yeux incrédules des adultes qui ne l'avaient pas vu.

\- Harry ! Hurle Sirius en voyant le sort atteindre son filleul.

Abasourdi par la scène, tout le monde reste figé sur place, incapable de réagir. Furieux par ce que vient de faire James, Sirius sort sa baguette et à l'aide d'un Confringo, l'envoie s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus jamais faire de mal à mes filleuls, ni à Remus ! Tonne Sirius hors de lui, sa magie crépitant dans l'air avec violence.

Se redressant, James toise son adversaire avec un air mauvais, sans voir les regards furieux des membres de l'Ordre se poser sur lui.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis doué en duel aussi, Sirius, lâche James avec arrogance en levant sa baguette.

\- Et toi, tu oublies que je suis chez moi ! Rétorque froidement Sirius en crispant sa main sur sa baguette.

Se fixant du regard, les deux sorciers se font face sans que quiconque ne puisse intervenir, la magie ayant reconnu un duel entre sorciers. James est le premier à lancer un maléfice qui, à sa grande surprise, se heurte à quelque chose d'invisible. Écarquillant les yeux, Sirius passe sa main devant lui et remarque la même protection que Harry.

Il n'a pas le temps de penser à quelque chose d'autre que son filleul le rejoint et se place devant lui. Un instant surpris, James finit par faire un pas en arrière en voyant le regard perçant et glacial de son fils se poser sur lui.

\- Tu le protèges ? S'exclame James avec véhémence.

Quand il voit que son fils ne bouge pas d'un pouce, il enrage avant de prononcer le sort Serpensortia. Tressaillant en voyant ce type de magie presque noire à l'œuvre, Alastor et les membres de l'Ordre lance un regard noir à James. Remus est le premier à réagir et à sonner son ancien ami à l'aide d'un sort, puis de reporter son regard sur Harry.

Un long serpent noir apparaît devant Harry tous crochets sortis. Dégoûté par la présence du reptile dans sa maison alors qu'il ne les aime guère, Sirius pointe sa baguette sur le serpent avant qu'Harry n'agrippe son bras.

Surpris par le geste de son filleul, Sirius l'observe se pencher sur le serpent, comme tous les autres qui retiennent leur souffle.

_\- Fichu humain ! Fais-moi repartir !_ Siffle le serpent mécontent en se tournant vers James, puis il regarde Harry._ J'étais bien là où j'étais ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, hein ! Tu regardes quoi ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je parle, personne ne me comprend de toute façon !_

Esquissant un léger sourire, Harry penche la tête sur le côté avant de pouffer de rire. Abasourdi, les membres de l'Ordre observent le jeune garçon comme s'il était fou, y compris le serpent.

_\- Et en plus il rigole !_ Siffle le serpent. _Non mais sérieusement, comme si-…_

S'élargissant comme des soucoupes, les yeux du serpent se fixent sur le jeune garçon devant lui. Quand il remarque qu'il a enfin l'attention du reptile, Harry tend sa main pour l'attraper.

\- Harry, tu ferais mieux de ne pas y toucher, grogne Sirius en dardant un regard mauvais au serpent.

_\- C'est de moi qu'il cause l'autre animal _?Demande le serpent en plissant ses yeux, avant de se concentrer sur le jeune garçon qui le tient. _Tu comprends ce que je dis, enfant-serpent ? _

Amusé par les paroles du serpent, Harry se tourne vers Sirius avant de soupirer de soulagement en voyant son frère avec les yeux ouverts et qui l'observe. Quand il entend la question du serpent, Harry repose son regard sur ce dernier avant de lui adresser un petit sourire.

_\- Oui, pourquoi ? _L'interroge le jeune garçon en sifflant.

Ébahi par le sifflement qui provient de Harry, les membres de l'Ordre laissent des hoquets de stupeur leur échapper. En se retournant vers eux, le jeune garçon constate avec effroi que son père a pointé sa baguette sur lui en ayant retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Tu es Fourchelang ! Crache James avec dégoût.

* * *

_**À suivre!**_

* * *

**Qui veut taper sur James? Moi, la première ! **


	13. Chapitre 12

**Et voilà le deuxième promis!**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Reculant contre le mur le plus proche, Harry sent le serpent remonter le long de son bras et venir se placer sur son épaule.

_\- Pff que les humains sont stupides,_ siffle-t-il en sentant le jeune garçon trembler. _Ne t'en fais pas enfant-serpent, tu es sous ma protection. Je ne laisserais pas un de mes semblables face à des crétins de sorciers coincés de la mandragore. _

Sortant ses crochets, le serpent pose son regard sur les personnes face à lui et les toise tous d'un sale œil. Sirius et les autres restent sans voix en le voyant menaçant alors qu'il s'enroule avec douceur autour d'Harry, comme pour le protéger.

Ne supportant pas leurs regards, Harry détourne la tête. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il peut lire dans leurs yeux. Le mépris, le dégoût et la haine ne lui sont que trop familiers. Il préfère les ignorer et les oublier.

Aidé par Bill pour se relever, Ethan sent alors la confusion de son frère ainsi que ses sentiments. Grimaçant, il s'avance vers son jumeau tout en gardant un œil sur le serpent qui siffle d'un air furieux à son approche.

\- Harry, dit Ethan avec douceur. Je ne te juge pas, mais il faut que tu dises au serpent de se calmer. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

_\- C'est ça oui, et on va me renvoyer d'où je viens à la première occasion et vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez à ce petit humain,_ siffle froidement le serpent en se redressant un peu plus. _Je sais très bien ce que vous faites à __ceux qui sont comme lui. Vous les isolez dans une pièce, quand ils ne sont pas reniés, voire tués, je__ t'en passe et des meilleurs._

Encaissant les paroles du serpent comme une douche froide, Harry écarquille les yeux de terreur. Aussitôt, sa barrière de magie se déploie et repousse vivement Ethan loin de lui.

Apeuré par la réaction de son frère, Ethan jette un regard à Bill qui ne semble pas rassuré non plus par la tournure des événements. En effet, le briseur de sort remarque que le mur derrière Harry commence à se fissurer. S'il ne parvient pas à calmer le jeune garçon, l'Obscurus qui est en lui ne tarderait pas à se manifester.

Severus est le premier à rejoindre Ethan tout en foudroyant James d'un regard noir. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver de plus en plus irresponsable. Le maître de potions observe rapidement Harry et constate ce que Bill vient de lui montrer.

\- Nous ferions mieux de partir, déclare Severus en faisant signe aux membres de l'Ordre. Nous sommes en train d'effrayer Harry, surtout avec des commentaires aussi désobligeants.

\- Depuis quand parler le Fourchelang est une bonne chose ? Rétorque James avec véhémence. Personne n'a cette capacité hormis Voldemort qui est le dernier descendant de Serpentard. Et je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu avoir cette-…

\- Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire, Potter, le coupe Severus d'un ton doucereux et rempli de menaces.

\- Libre à vous de garder Harry, déclare James avec dégoût. Mais je récupère Ethan. Il est hors de question que je laisse mon fils fréquenter autant de sorciers sombres.

\- Et moi, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Rétorque Ethan avec colère. Je suis loin d'avoir envie de me séparer de mon jumeau que je viens juste de retrouver. Et je te fais remarquer que j'ai fait le nécessaire pour m'émanciper.

\- Je-…

Ne laissant dans le temps à James de parler, Sirius lui jette un Silencio vicieux qui l'empêche de parler. Jetant un regard mauvais à son ancien ami, Sirius pointe sa baguette sur ce dernier.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher de mes filleuls, dit Sirius d'une voix dangereuse qui glace tout le monde. Ni de les insulter. Je ne te veux plus chez moi, que ce soit par les moyens conventionnels ou par invitation. J'espère que tu m'as bien compris, James ! Et maintenant, tu as dix secondes pour partir ou j'invoque la magie des Black pour t'expulser !

Défiant Sirius avec un regard empli de haine, James cherche un quelconque soutien de la part des autres occupants de la pièce, en vain. Ces derniers le toisent avec froideur, surtout Remus qui émet un grondement menaçant. Personne n'aurait pensé que James en viendrait à insulter et attaquer ses enfants.

Sirius est en train de faire le décompte des secondes qu'il reste à James quand les flammes de la cheminée deviennent vertes. Sirius n'attend pas une seconde de plus et, grâce à la magie des Black, expulse James sans ménagement hors du manoir.

Horrifié, les membres de l'Ordre l'observent un long moment en silence. Ils savent tous qu'il ne faut pas se mettre Sirius à dos, car il a la rancune tenace. Et apparemment James en faisait les frais.

\- Bon débarras ! S'exclame Sirius avant d'entendre une porte claquer.

Se retournant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry, Sirius constate avec l'ensemble des occupants de la pièce que le jeune garçon est parti.

\- Kreattur ! Appelle Sirius en ressentant un mauvais pressentiment.

Apparaissant dans un « crac » sonore, le petit elfe de maison s'incline aussi bas qu'il le peut, son nez touchant presque le sol.

\- Peux-tu verrouiller le manoir et me dire où se trouve Harry ? Demande Sirius en faisant signe aux autres de partir par la cheminée.

Prenant le temps de fermer magiquement le manoir, Kreattur se sent vite mal à l'aise en étant observer par les autres sorciers qui ne semblent pas vouloir partir.

\- Maître Harry essaie de sortir par la porte qui mène au jardin, couine l'elfe. Est-ce que Kreattur doit l'en empêcher ?

\- Non, laisse-le sortir, dit tristement Ethan en serrant les poings, sentant les sentiments chaotiques qui animent Harry alors que sa mère part à son tour en silence. L'enfermer à l'intérieur ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

\- Mais veille à ce qu'il ne puisse pas sortir hors de la propriété des Black, ni transplaner, poursuit Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Garde un œil sur lui, Kreattur !

Après s'être incliné, Kreattur disparaît de nouveau, laissant les sorciers entre eux et part surveiller Harry. Il avait eu le temps de l'observer et le petit elfe de maison appréciait beaucoup le jeune garçon, même s'il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de faire sa connaissance.

Soupirant, Sirius observe les membres de l'Ordre, qui sont toujours présents et leur fait signe de s'asseoir. Une fois que tout le monde est installé, Sirius remarque Ethan grimacer et passer plusieurs fois sa main au niveau de son cœur.

\- Ethan, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiète Remus qui constate la même chose que Sirius.

\- Demande à Harry, répond Ethan un peu sèchement.

\- Ethan ! Le gronde Severus.

Fusillant du regard le maître de potions, Ethan sent qu'il n'arrivera jamais à garder sa patience. Surtout s'ils pensent pouvoir le calmer.

\- C'est le lien qui te lie à Harry qui te met de mauvaise humeur, Ethan? L'interroge Arthur en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demande Remus inquiet.

\- C'est ce qui arrive à Fred et George. Quand ça ne va pas pour l'un, l'autre le ressent et est généralement exécrable, avoue Molly en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Que voulez-vous … Commence Fred en plissant les yeux.

\- Dire par là ? Finit Georges en croisant les bras.

\- Simplement qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Harry et que Ethan le ressent également, explique Bill en jetant un regard inquiet au jeune homme qui est devenu pâle. Ethan, qu'est-ce que ressent Harry pour te mettre dans cet état ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Grogne Ethan.

\- Langage Ethan, intervient Remus avant de voir le regard noir que lui lance son filleul. Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe !

Se levant brutalement sous le regard inquiet des occupants de la pièce, Ethan commence à faire les cent pas tout en hésitant à répondre. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il peut révéler ou non. Il ne veut pas que Harry lui en veuille, pas après l'avoir enfin retrouvé. En le voyant aussi perturbé, Remus se pince les lèvres. Ethan semble hésiter à leur faire confiance et il ne peut lui en vouloir.

\- On peut peut-être t'aider, déclare Remus d'un ton doux. Si tu nous expliques ce qu'il se passe.

\- Trois fois rien ! Réplique Ethan avec colère. Harry a juste envie de partir loin d'ici ! Il a peur de nous à cause de la réaction de certaines personnes. Il est également en colère et se sent trahi. J'ai toujours pris soin de ne pas lui parler de magie et là il a été mis devant le fait accompli. Merci Morgane ou Merlin pour ma chance légendaire !

Finissant sa tirade presque en hurlant, ce qui fait grimacer tout le monde, Ethan remarque que Draco le rejoint et lui tend une fiole.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Vu que tu es en train de piquer une crise de nerf, je pense que ça va t'aider à te calmer, sinon je peux toujours te jeter un sort de silence ce qui fera du bien à nos oreilles, suggère le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Hésitant un instant, Ethan finit par grimacer en sentant un sentiment de colère l'envahir. Il finit par prendre la potion que lui tend Draco et la boit d'un trait. Sans dire un mot de plus, le blond attrape la main de Ethan et vient l'asseoir sur le canapé, à ses côtés.

Les membres de l'Ordre voient rapidement le changement de comportement chez Ethan. Lui qui était si énervé devient vite calme et s'endort à moitié sur l'épaule de Draco qui soupire en le sentant faire.

\- Tu lui as donné quoi, Draco ? Demande Severus soucieux.

\- Un Filtre de paix modifié par mes soins, répond le blond entourant Ethan de son bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Dans son état, il aurait pu nous écorcher vif. Au moins, maintenant, il est calme et ça va lui remettre les idées au clair.

Acquiesçant, Severus observe un long moment Ethan. Si le lien entre Harry et lui est aussi fort, cela risque de poser des problèmes pour la suite.

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à plus de choses qu'un nouveau « crac » sonore se fait entendre et que Kreattur n'apparaisse dans la pièce en se tordant les doigts dans tous les sens.

\- Maître Sirius, couine l'elfe en tremblant. Maître Harry a un problème. Il s'est fait attaquer par-…

\- Quoi ? S'exclame Sirius horrifié.

\- Le serpent, couine Kreattur avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

Blêmissant à vue d'œil, Sirius se lève d'un bond avec Severus. Tous les deux se précipitent vers l'arrière du manoir en courant. Remus a, quant à lui, obligé les autres à rester au salon, sauf Bill qui rejoint rapidement Sirius et Severus dans le jardin.

En arrivant, ils constatent qu'Harry est allongé dans l'herbe en plein milieu du jardin. Avec précaution, Sirius s'avance en prenant soin de guetter où il met les pieds. Il ne voudrait pas se faire attaquer par le serpent à son tour. Qui sait s'il n'est pas venimeux ?

\- Reste sur tes gardes, l'avertit Bill en cherchant le serpent du regard.

\- T'en as de bonne parfois ! Grogne Sirius en arrivant près de Harry.

Lentement, Sirius s'agenouille auprès de son filleul, suivi de Severus et de Bill. Ces derniers remarquent tout de suite les deux petits trous à la base du cou de Harry.

\- Cette sale bête l'a bien mordue, grince Sirius en soulevant son filleul avec douceur. Si je le chope, j'en fais des ingrédients pour potions !

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus s'approche de Sirius pour examiner Harry de plus près. Il n'est guère étonné quand le sort de diagnostic lui fait parvenir le parchemin. En revanche, il l'est sur le résultat.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? Le questionne Bill inquiet.

\- Normalement Harry devrait être en train de faire une crise de nerfs, tout comme Ethan, si je lis bien le parchemin, répond Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Pourtant, il n'a eu besoin de personne pour se calmer, ni de potion. Vous expliquez ça comment ?

Étonnés par le raisonnement du maître de potions, Sirius et Bill s'échangent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Severus. Ce dernier soupire en les voyant faire et observe Harry et surtout les deux trous à la base de son cou.

\- Le serpent a fait en sorte de calmer Harry, déclare Severus avant de voir l'air choqué des deux autres. Certaines espèces de serpents peuvent avoir des propriétés particulières et apparemment celui-là est l'un d'entre eux.

Laissant un grognement lui échapper, Sirius fait un signe à Severus et Bill de rentrer. Ils allaient devoir trouver une solution pour que Harry se réveille au calme. Et c'était loin d'être gagner.

* * *

**_À suivre!_**

* * *

**J'espère que vous allez aimé Silas parce que je l'adore xD **

**Qu'en avez-vous penser? **


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour mes chéris, **

**Voici le chapitre qui vous fera appréciez encore plus Silas ! Je l'adore, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, favs et autres ! Merci à MonPtitLutin22 pour la correction! **

**J'apprécie toujours autant d'avoir des retours sur cette fic ! **

**Je vous laisse lire sans plus tarder! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Il ne faut que peu de temps à Harry pour s'enfuir du salon de son parrain. Quand les occupants de la pièce l'ont regardé avec horreur, il a compris. Il avait toujours pensé que son oncle mentait sur lui, qu'il s'était trompé, mais ni le regard de dégoût ni celui de haine que son père lui a lancé ne peut le tromper. Après tout, il est anormal et monstrueux. C'est peut-être pour ça que ses parents l'ont abandonné.

Harry est vite tiré de ses pensées en arrivant à une porte qu'il cherche immédiatement à ouvrir. Il s'acharne cinq bonnes minutes dessus avant qu'elle ne finisse par céder. Se précipitant dehors, il plisse les yeux face à la vive lumière du jour.

Le jeune garçon ne veut qu'une chose : partir loin. Très loin. Plus jamais il ne veut revivre le même traitement que son oncle lui infligeait à cause des monstruosités qu'il faisait.

S'arrêtant net où il se trouve, Harry enveloppe ses bras autour de lui en tremblant.

À chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'anormal, son oncle le frappe et il se rappelle que certaines fois, il pensait qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Fermant les yeux en sentant l'air lui manquer, Harry cherche à reprendre son souffle avant de sentir quelque chose frôler sur sa joue.

_\- Ça va petit humain ?_ Siffle le serpent avec douceur.

Secouant la tête pour lui signifier que non, Harry sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de les laisser couler avant de tomber à genoux dans l'herbe.

_\- Je me déteste ! _Siffle Harry en sanglotant. _Je suis un monstre._

Abasourdi par la révélation du jeune garçon, le serpent vient se glisser sur les épaules de l'adolescent et se serre contre lui. Il ne peut que sentir la détresse et la tristesse qui ronge le jeune sorcier devant lui.

\- _Pourquoi dis-tu ça_ ?

_\- Parce que je fais … des choses bizarres, que personne d'autre ne peut faire_, répond Harry entre deux sanglots.

Comprenant d'où vient le problème, le serpent laisse un long sifflement lui échapper. Les Fourchelang sont rares, peu de personnes sont capables de communiquer avec ses congénères et lui-même.

_\- Quel âge as-tu ?_ Demande le serpent curieux en se penchant sur l'épaule du jeune garçon pour l'avoir face à lui.

_\- Je … je ne sais pas_, admet Harry en essuyant ses larmes. _Je ne sais pas compter, ni lire et encore moins écrire. Ma famille dit que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un anormal doit savoir. _

Scandalisé, le serpent émet des jurons en sifflant.

_\- Comment une famille de sorcier peut considérer un des leurs comme anormal, c'est illogique !_ Rétorque le serpent avec colère.

Se figeant, Harry écarquille les yeux en regardant le serpent sur son épaule et sent son estomac se nouer. Reportant son attention sur le jeune sorcier, le serpent reste sceptique en le voyant le regarder comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?_ Demande le reptile en faisant de gros yeux.

_\- Je ne suis pas un … sorcier_, déclare Harry en grimaçant. _La magie n'existe pas._

_\- Bien sur que …_ commence le serpent, puis il prend conscience du danger quand il sent la magie du jeune garçon affluer de tous les côtés. _N'as-tu jamais fait quelque chose d'étrange ? Qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? Faire léviter quelque chose, un verre par ex …_

Préférant ne pas entendre la fin de la phrase, Harry plaque ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Et encore moins d'en parler avec qui que ce soit. La magie n'est pas réelle.

En voyant le jeune garçon nier en bloc ce qu'il est, le serpent comprend qu'il y a plus d'un problème. Comment expliquer à un sorcier qui refuse de s'accepter et de comprendre ce qu'il fait ?

_\- Tu sais jeune humain, je ne te mens pas,_ siffle le serpent dans un murmure. _Jamais je ne mentirais sur un sujet comme celui là. Tous ceux qui se trouvent dans la maison sont comme toi. Ce sont tous des sorciers. Ils pourraient t'apprendre à maîtriser la magie, à être ce que tu es. En plus, ce n'est jamais bon de renier sa magie. _

Frénétiquement, Harry secoue la tête avant de sentir quelque chose l'envahir. La colère, la peur, la tristesse. Tout se mélange dans sa tête en même temps que ses souvenirs. Il ne veut qu'une chose : oublier.

_\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu as vécu jusqu'ici ?_ Lui demande le serpent avec douceur avant de voir le jeune garçon secouer la tête. _Si tu ne veux pas me le dire ou si c'est trop dur, tu peux me montrer, en acceptant que je te morde. Et je te promets que tu ne souffriras pas. Je te protégerais de tous ceux qui te veulent du mal._

Se pinçant les lèvres, Harry hésite fortement à se confier au serpent, mais il se rappelle également que les serpents ne lui ont jamais fait le moindre mal. Il finit par acquiescer lentement avant de sentir le serpent glisser le long de son cou, puis venir s'y nicher.

_\- Je suis vraiment impossible,_ déclare le serpent mécontent. _J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Silas, l'un des derniers Antaresial._

\- _Antaresial _?

_\- Un python éthéré, c'est le nom de ma race. Et toi quel est ton nom ? _

\- _Harry_.

_\- Enchanté de te connaître Harry. Et merci à toi de m'accepter. _

Lentement, Silas sort ses crochets et les plante avec douceur dans le cou d'Harry. En quelques secondes, le jeune garçon voit tout tourner autour de lui, puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

* * *

En reprenant conscience, la première chose que voit Ethan, c'est le plafond de sa chambre. Il se redresse en grognant tout en se massant les tempes à cause d'un mal de tête tenace. Sur le point de se lever, Ethan sursaute quand Draco ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

\- Enfin réveillé, sourit le blond en le rejoignant sur le lit. J'ai bien cru que tu étais prêt à faire le tour du cadran.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu endormi ? Demande Ethan en croisant les bras.

Devant l'air boudeur de son petit-ami, Draco ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver mignon avec son air contrarié. Il aime bien cette partie d'Ethan qui reste toujours innocente malgré les épreuves difficiles qu'il surmonte.

\- Peut-être à cause de tes cris, mais ce n'était pas mon but, répond Draco en prenant le visage de son amant entre ses mains et de prendre un air sérieux. Ethan, tu aurais pu te blesser ou nous blesser dans ton excès de colère. Tu …

\- Mais je-…

\- Laisse-moi finir, le coupe Draco d'un ton ferme. Le lien qui te lie à Harry devient de plus en plus puissant, les jumeaux Weasley nous l'ont confirmé. Tu vas devoir apprendre à gérer les émotions qui envahissent Harry. Il n'a pas l'habitude de gérer ses sentiments surtout s'ils sont aussi forts. N'oublie pas qu'il ne sait pas ce qui se passe.

Baissant la tête, Ethan ne peut retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

\- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui lui arrive, sanglote Ethan en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Je suis aux premières loges, je te le rappelle.

\- Ethan, murmure Draco en l'attirant contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je veux rester ici ? Je ne supporte pas de ne pas être auprès de Harry et ce depuis que je l'ai retrouvé. Je déteste le fait d'être loin de lui. Quand il a parlé Fourchelang et que tout le monde l'a regardé avec dégoût, tu ne sais pas le mal que ça lui a fait. Rien que les paroles de notre … de James l'ont blessé, ainsi que nos préjugés.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas savoir Ethan. Ça nous a tous surpris.

\- Mais moi je sais ce qu'il a ressenti Draco, pleure Ethan en agrippant la chemise de son petit-ami. J'avais l'impression qu'on me poignardait, son cœur s'est brisé au moment même où il a vu notre regard sur lui. À cause de nous, il a mal. Il pense qu'il n'a pas sa place ici. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire s'il ne veut pas rester ? Je ne veux pas le perdre Draco, je ne veux plus jamais être seul. Jamais ! Je refuse de vivre en le sachant incompris.

Serrant son petit-ami contre lui, Draco ne peut que constater les dégâts. Ethan est aussi perdu que son jumeau. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le Serpentard prend sa baguette et d'un Accio, fais venir une potion qui se trouve sur la table de nuit.

\- Ethan, il faut que tu dormes encore un peu, dit Draco en lui caressant les cheveux. Il est tard, je venais pour me coucher. C'est de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, ça t'aidera à dormir.

Secouant la tête, Ethan enfoui son visage dans la chemise de son petit-ami pour y laisser libre cours à sa peine. Soupirant, Draco ferme les yeux avant de prendre une gorgée de potion sans l'avaler. Il redresse la tête de Ethan et l'embrasse avec douceur. Dès que son petit-ami est plus détendu, Draco lui fait boire la potion.

Surpris, Ethan croise le regard inquiet de Draco et, résigné, il baisse la tête. Dans son état, il ne faut guère de temps pour que la potion agisse. Encore à moitié somnolent, Ethan vacille et le blond a juste à l'allonger.

\- Je suis désolé, Ethan, murmure Draco en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres tout en essuyant ses larmes.

En se dirigeant vers le couloir, Draco jette un dernier regard sur son petit-ami, puis ferme la porte de la chambre avec tristesse. Il redescend au salon où l'attend Remus, Severus et Sirius, ainsi que Bill. Quand ils le voient entrer, tous se taisent et un silence pesant s'installe.

Draco se sert un verre de Whisky Pur feu et le boit d'une traite. Prenant la bouteille avec lui pour la déposer sur la table basse, il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche avec un air sombre.

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus constate que son filleul à l'air d'être de mauvaise humeur et décide de l'inciter à parler.

\- Ethan s'est réveillé ? Demande Severus soucieux.

\- Oui, répond Draco en frissonnant.

\- Et ? L'interroge Bill avec inquiétude. Comment-…

\- Comment il va ? Le coupe Draco en grimaçant.

Puis, voyant Bill acquiescer, il poursuit :

\- Il n'est pas loin de craquer. Le lien qui le lie à Harry lui fait ressentir les sentiments de son jumeau. Harry ne sait pas encore bloquer ses émotions, ce qui est plus que normal dans son cas. Malheureusement, Ethan prend tout de plein fouet et à pleine puissance. Il faut que les jumeaux Weasley interviennent, sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'ils risquent, tous les deux, sur le long terme. Et Harry ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il dort toujours, déclare Sirius en grimaçant. Mais nous supposons qu'il fait des cauchemars. Il ne cesse de bouger dans son sommeil.

\- Et le serpent ? Demande Draco en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Il est gros comment ?

\- Il s'enroule autour de son bras gauche et remonte jusque derrière sa nuque, souffle Remus en frissonnant.

\- Ça ressemble à un tatouage sorcier, admet Bill en fixant le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Le serpent bouge tout seul. Quand je me suis approché de Harry tout à l'heure pour l'examiner, je l'ai vu me fixer d'un sale œil.

\- Charmant comme bestiole, grimace Draco en étant parcouru d'un frisson. Quelqu'un à une explication sur ce phénomène ?

Après un échange de regard, Sirius finit par secouer la tête d'un air résigné. Personne n'a trouvé de réponse, même Severus qui, pourtant, a écumé toutes les bibliothèques des Black.

\- Alors nous ne savons pas de quoi il retourne ? Questionne le blond en se massant les tempes.

\- Non, déclare Severus en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Je pense que le sort de James à invoquer un serpent peu commun, voire rare. Heureusement pour nous, le serpent qui est apparu n'est pas mauvais, sinon, on aurait eu de gros problèmes.

\- En parlant de problèmes, j'en vois deux gros, soupire Remus en serrant la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Et ils s'appellent James et Lily. Si le Ministère leur a fourni un papier officiel en leur donnant la garde d'Ethan et d'Harry, nous ne pouvons pas nous y opposer. Déjà qu'avec mon statut de loup-garou-…

\- Moony n'est pas un problème, lui assure Sirius avec douceur. En plus, tu prends ta potion Tue-Loup, en plus d'être en couple avec moi. Je suis le parrain des garçons et rien qu'avec ce fait je peux les recueillir. Mais si James veut être aussi tordu, je pense pouvoir jouer à ce jeu moi aussi. Je vais envoyer une lettre à Maître Ragnok en lui expliquant la situation. Il a une dent contre les Potter depuis que James a fait une bourde à Gringotts en insultant un gobelin. Je pense que je vais m'amuser.

\- Ce problème est donc réglé en partie, dit Severus en se levant. Je retourne à Poudlard et j'informe Albus de mon côté. Il n'a pas encore décoléré sur le fait que James et Lily aient brusqué Harry et je sens qu'il est loin de pouvoir le faire avec leurs âneries.

Acquiesçant, Sirius se lève avec les autres et dès que le maître des potions disparaît dans l'âtre de la cheminée, ils partent tous se coucher, sachant que la journée du lendemain allait être épuisante avec le réveil des jumeaux.

* * *

_**À suivre !**_

* * *

**Alors, des idées sur la suite? **

**Une petite review? **

**Que pensez-vous de Silas ?**

**Fondons-nous un club "À bas James Potter" ?**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Coucou à tous, **

**Un ptit chapitre d'Hp pour égayer votre mois de Juillet !**

**Bon courage à ceux qui bossent (comme moi xD) et bonnes vacances à d'autres !**

**Alors, nous avons convenu d'avoir un fan club (ABJP) et j'ai plusieurs idées dans le chaudron : **

**\- À bas James Potter !**

**\- ****Association de Bastonnage de James Potter!**

**\- Association de Bashing de James Potter!**

**Lequel préférez-vous? **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Comme annoncé par Sirius, la lettre envoyée à Gringotts a vite une réponse : dès le lendemain matin à la première heure. Maître Ragnok ne tardera pas à arriver et Remus est anxieux. Faisant les cent pas dans le salon, le loup-garou est mal à l'aise et cela se ressent.

\- Calme-toi, Moony, dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Désolé, mais c'est trop me demander, soupire Remus en s'arrêtant pour fixer la cheminée. Imagine que Ragnok nous dise que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'accepter la décision du Ministère. Je …

\- Ça, je ne compterais pas dessus, le coupe Sirius avec un sourire.

Sur le point de lui répondre, Remus se retourne brusquement en entendant le feu de la cheminée crépité et voit les flammes devenir vertes.

D'un coup, un gobelin sort des flammes et s'avance vers le centre de la pièce. Ce dernier est un peu plus vieux que ceux que côtoient généralement les sorciers, malgré son maintien impeccable.

\- Maître Ragnok, dit Sirius en se levant. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir.

\- Le plaisir est partagé Lord Black, répond le gobelin en faisant un sourire qui tient plus de la grimace. J'ai lu avec un amusement non simulé la dernière partie de votre lettre d'où il est question d'un Lord complètement immature, irresponsable et arrogant. Je suppose que vous faisiez allusion à Lord Potter ?

\- Vous supposez bien, soupire Sirius en l'invitant à s'asseoir tout en lui servant un grand verre de Whisky.

\- Bien, je vous écoute dans ce cas, répond Ragnok d'un air songeur. Je rêve d'apprendre les bonnes manières à Potter depuis des années !

Échangeant un regard entendu avec Remus, Sirius prend bien le temps de lui demander un serment sorcier, par mesure de sécurité, avant de tout expliquer de la situation à Ragnok, conseiller de la famille Black et directeur de Gringotts.

Le gobelin est plus que surpris d'apprendre que James a eu un deuxième fils et qui plus est que ce dernier est l'aîné de la fratrie, donc son héritier. Aucun compte n'a été ouvert au nom d'Harry, ce qui ne fait qu'irriter davantage le gobelin. Les sorciers ne déshéritent ou ne renient que rarement leurs propres enfants. Sirius en est le parfait exemple. Bien que sa propre mère ait voulu le faire, elle n'était jamais passée à l'acte.

Dès qu'il finit son récit, Sirius s'enfonce un peu dans son fauteuil. Rien que le fait de devoir tout revivre, en n'omettant aucun détail, lui met les nerfs à vifs. Remus l'observe un long moment avant de voir que le gobelin remarque également la magie crépitante de Sirius dans la pièce.

\- Je vois que la situation devient insupportable à vivre pour toi Sirius, dit le gobelin en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas évident en effet, répond ce dernier en rouvrant les yeux. Et James ne fait rien pour améliorer la situation. Il ne fait qu'envenimer les choses un peu plus à chaque visite. La prochaine fois qu'il vient nous pourrir l'existence, je risque de mal réagir, de même que Remus. Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, ce sont mes filleuls. Ethan et Harry ne méritent pas de vivre ça, pas avec la menace Voldemort qui plane au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Très juste. Au vu de la situation, je pense que le Ministre a mis son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concerne en rien, encore une fois. Le Ministère ne peut pas intervenir dans un conflit entre Lords, ce serait pure folie. Tu m'as bien dit être le parrain des garçons, mais es-tu lié à eux par magie ?

\- Oui, le rassure Sirius en souriant. C'est bien pour ça que je sais que James ne peut rien faire. Si les garçons veulent rester ici, c'est leur droit légitime. Ethan a déjà jugé bon de s'émanciper, donc il est maintenant reconnu comme étant majeur. Pour Harry, c'est plus délicat. Il est l'aîné de la fratrie et de ce fait, il est l'héritier de James. Le problème est qu'Harry refuse d'être en contact avec son père depuis que ce dernier est entré comme une furie dans sa chambre et a frappé Ethan sous ses yeux.

\- Quel idiot ! Murmure Ragnok avant de relever la tête avec un sourire. Pourquoi ne pas faire d'Harry ton héritier également, Sirius ?

\- Pardon ? S'exclame ce dernier surpris.

\- Si j'ai bien compris ton problème, c'est de savoir qu'Harry va peut-être être renié par James, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il n'oserait pas ! Intervient Remus le regard mauvais.

\- Qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire, répond Ragnok en grimaçant. Qu'en penses-tu, Sirius ? De cette façon, Harry est protégé même si James vient à le renier. Il ne portera plus le nom de Potter si ça vient à être le cas.

\- Peut-il cumuler les deux titres de Lord ? Demande Remus avec inquiétude.

\- Bien sûr, dit Ragnok. Il peut devenir Lord Potter tout en restant l'héritier Black si vous avez un enfant qui lui deviendra le prochain Lord de la famille Black. Mais de ce que j'en sais, ce n'est pas encore prévu au programme ?

Rougissant tous les deux, Sirius et Remus baissent la tête avec gêne, ce qui fait ricaner Ragnok. Il aime particulièrement les deux sorciers devant lui, étant tous les deux très respectueux envers les gobelins, ce qui n'est pas vraiment courant chez les sorciers.

\- Faisons comme ça, bredouille Sirius en évitant soigneusement le regard amusé de Ragnok.

\- Je t'envoie les papiers dans les plus brefs délais, dit Ragnok en se levant. Et je serais ravi de rencontrer tes filleuls. Enfin quand tu les jugeras prêts, surtout Harry.

Acquiesçant, Sirius raccompagne le gobelin jusqu'à la cheminée. Dès que ce dernier a disparu, il laisse un soupir de soulagement lui échapper avant de sentir Remus l'étreindre doucement.

\- J'ai cru mourir de honte avec son sous-entendu, gémit Sirius gêné. Pas toi ?

\- Non, ça m'a juste surpris venant de sa part, s'amuse Remus. Je ne le savais pas si taquin. Si nous retournions nous coucher ? Il est cinq heures du matin et les autres ne sont pas levés. En plus, quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal.

\- Tu as raison, souffle Sirius en l'embrassant langoureusement tout en l'attirant vers l'étage.

* * *

Un bruit, puis un deuxième, ce son qu'entend Harry le dérange dans son sommeil et il se retourne dans son lit en espérant en faire abstraction. Après avoir échappé au salon de son parrain, Harry s'est endormi avec l'aide de Silas, mais il ne s'est pas vraiment reposé. Les souvenirs dans lesquelles il s'est replongé ne lui laissent qu'un arrière-goût amer.

En sentant un courant d'air froid sur son visage, puis un sifflement menaçant, Harry ouvre les yeux et aperçoit Silas sur sa poitrine.

_\- Allez-vous-en, coincés du bulbe égoïstes et sans cervelle ! _Crache Silas en sortant ses crochets.

Tournant la tête pour voir ce qui provoque un tel éclat de colère, Harry s'aperçoit que Sirius et Ethan sont près du lit et le regarde avec tristesse. Le jeune garçon ressent immédiatement le chagrin de son jumeau et croise son regard.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, souffle Ethan en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes qui finissent par dévaler ses joues. J'aurais voulu que tu sois préparé à ce dont tu as assisté hier. Pardonne-moi !

Au moment même où Ethan finit sa phrase, Harry se sent frappé par de si forts sentiments de culpabilité et de désespoir que cela lui fait mal au cœur. Se redressant lentement en évitant de faire tomber Silas, Harry tend une main tremblante vers Ethan.

Son frère est si attentionné et protecteur avec lui. Il n'aime pas le voir aussi triste et malheureux. Et encore moins le voir pleurer. Harry est un instant choqué en sentant une pointe de colère l'envahir pour avoir blessé son jumeau.

En ressentant le sentiment de Harry, Ethan écarquille les yeux avant de prendre sa main et de s'asseoir sur le lit tout en l'attirant contre lui, ignorant le serpent qui le regarde avec méfiance.

\- Non, Harry ! Sanglote Ethan en secouant la tête. Rien n'est de ta faute ! Tu n'es pas en tort, nous si. Nous sommes tous à blâmer.

Incapable de supporter la douleur des sentiments d'Ethan qui le parcourt, Harry enveloppe ses bras autour de son jumeau. Avec douceur, il passe sa main dans les cheveux de son frère avant de placer sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Surpris par le fait qu'Harry le console, Ethan finit par exploser en sanglots sous le regard peiné de Sirius qui retient ses larmes en voyant cette scène déchirante entre des jumeaux magiques qui n'aurait jamais dû être séparés.

Comment James et Lily ont-ils pu infliger ce traitement à leurs propres fils ? Pourquoi ne leur ont-ils pas confié Harry plutôt que de l'abandonner chez les moldus ?

Silas, quant à lui, ne peut s'empêcher de fixer les deux jeunes garçons. Ils se ressemblent tellement qu'il ne faut pas être idiot pour comprendre qu'ils sont jumeaux. En ayant vu les souvenirs de Harry, Silas est furieux puis comprend que les personnes du manoir n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions envers le jeune garçon. Enfin, sauf pour certaines personnes.

Il faut plusieurs minutes aux deux jumeaux pour se calmer. Ethan est le premier à se remettre de ses émotions et jette un regard sur le serpent qui s'enroule autour du poignet de son frère. En voyant son air curieux, Silas laisse un sifflement lui échapper ce qui fait tressaillir Sirius et grimacer Ethan.

_\- Harry, peux-tu dire à ton frère et à ton parrain que je ne suis pas en train de leur lancer un maléfice ?_ Demande Silas avant de voir les yeux du jeune garçon s'écarquiller. _Ben oui, on dirait qu'ils vont finir raides sur le sol en m'entendant siffler._

Esquissant un sourire, Harry soulève doucement le reptile et le laisse ramper sur son épaule. Silas est heureux de pouvoir se glisser sur le cou du jeune sorcier et remarque que Ethan l'observe avec la bouche grande ouverte.

_\- Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta bouche, on dirait un Strangulot hors de l'eau,_ ricane Silas amusé.

_\- Strangulot ?_ Siffle Harry septique.

Fermant immédiatement la bouche, Ethan jette un regard à Harry, puis sur le serpent. Il n'a pas rêvé, le reptile lui a dit qu'il ressemblait à un Strangulot et il l'avait compris.

\- Un Strangulot, c'est une sorte de petit démon des eaux, explique Ethan en remarquant l'air perdu d'Harry. Ce sont des petites créatures avec deux petites cornes, verte de peau, et aux yeux blancs.

Abasourdis, Silas fixe Ethan avec des yeux ronds, ainsi que Sirius et Harry qui restent bouche bée.

_\- Tu comprends ce que je dis, toi aussi ?_ Demande Silas intrigué, avant de voir Ethan acquiescer. _Es-tu Fourchelang ?_

\- Non, je ne pense pas que je le suis, avoue Ethan en esquissant un maigre sourire. Je n'ai jamais compris les serpents quand ils sifflent. Tu es le premier et je crois savoir pourquoi.

\- Explique-toi, dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, Harry est Fourchelang, poursuit Ethan. Il parle la langue des serpents et moi son jumeau, je lis ses pensées. Donc vu que j'y ai accès, j'entends le serpent parler. Harry me sert en gros de traducteur. S'il n'est pas là, je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre un seul mot provenant de ta bouche, Silas.

_\- C'est fort intéressant,_ déclare Silas en sifflant joyeusement. _Il faudrait qu'on essaie, ça pourrait être amusant. Surtout dans certaines situations cocasses._

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête des autres quand ils vont te voir surtout, ricane Ethan. La plupart ont une peur bleue des serpents. Ça risque d'être sportif.

_\- Magnifique_ ! S'exclame Silas en frottant sa tête contre la joue d'Harry. _Je veux voir ça. Surtout que j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec une certaine personne._

En entendant le ton qu'emploie Silas sur la dernière phrase, Ethan comprend tout de suite de qui il parle. Et cette personne, qui n'est autre que son propre père, à intérêt à faire attention, car, entre Sirius et Silas, il allait en baver.

* * *

_**À suivre !**_

* * *

**Bon passons à une question plus réjouissante.**

**Si vous deviez régler le cas de James, vous le feriez de quelle manière ? **

**Balancez vos idées! **

**Bisouilles**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Coucou à tous,**

**Cela fait un ptit bout de temps que j'ai pas poster et je m'en excuse. **

**Entre boulot, déménagement, vacances, imprévus, dodo et autres joyeusetés, c'est crevant. Sans parler du copain "corona" :X **

**Bref, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous aurez toujours autant de plaisir de lire ma fic ! **

**J'essaie de poster la suite un peu plus régulièrement, je croise les doigts!**

**Bisous et bonne lecture. Oh and Happy Halloween!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

\- Heureux de constater qu'on peut enfin te rencontrer en vrai …

\- Pour te parler face à face.

Scrutant les deux roux qui se trouvent devant Ethan, Harry esquisse une grimace peu avenante. Son frère lui a proposé de rencontrer d'autres jumeaux qui sont deux de ces amis et Harry a accepté, mais à présent, il ne sait pas si c'est une si bonne idée.

Ethan, quant à lui, est fier du progrès de son jumeau. Lui qui refusait pertinemment de quitter sa chambre a enfin franchi le pas en venant dans la sienne, pour venir rencontrer d'autres personnes. Certes, Harry n'a pas l'air à l'aise, car Ethan sent ses tremblements, mais il y fait face.

Échangeant un regard entre eux, Fred et Georges sont un peu anxieux. Le jumeau de Ethan à l'air effrayé par leur présence, ce qui ne les rassure pas. Pourtant, ils font tout ce qui est possible pour tenter de le détendre, mais ça n'a pas grand effet.

En voyant Fred s'avancer vers eux, Harry agrippe fortement la chemise de son frère tout en amorçant un mouvement de recul. Pour le rassurer, Ethan pose une main sur celle de son jumeau.

\- Ne crains rien Harry, le rassure Ethan d'une voix douce. Fred et Georges ne sont pas mauvais, ils ne te feront pas de mal. Ils sont juste taquins et très curieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Apercevant Harry relevé la tête pour les regarder, les jumeaux Weasley acquiescent et esquissent un sourire pour tenter de l'inciter à se détendre. Ethan remarque que son frère observe longuement Fred et Georges ce qui les gênent et les fait rougir. Se pinçant les lèvres, Harry jette un œil à son jumeau en prenant un air interrogateur.

Surpris, Ethan reste bouche bée par ce que lui demande son frère avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard de Fred, Georges et Harry.

\- Un problème ? Demande Fred inquiet en ayant vu faire Harry.

\- Non, pouffe Ethan en essuyant une larme de rire. Mais apparemment Harry à remarquer la ressemblance, il est très observateur.

\- Hein ! s'exclame Georges en écarquillant les yeux. La ressemblance de quoi ?

\- Entre Bill et vous, répond Ethan amusé avant de se tourner vers son frère. Fred et Georges sont les frères de Bill. Ils sont plus jeunes, c'est pour ça que tu trouves qu'il y a un air de ressemblance.

Acquiesçant, Harry se place aux côtés de son jumeau au plus grand plaisir des deux Weasley. Ces derniers peuvent enfin scruter le jeune garçon d'un peu plus près. Harry n'est pas bien gros, ni grand et arrive à hauteur de l'épaule de Ethan. Leur mère allait sûrement vouloir le nourrir pour le remplumer un peu, ce dont il aurait bien besoin. Fred remarque vite que Harry a le même visage que son frère, malgré ses longs cheveux noir corbeau et ses yeux vert émeraude.

Harry, qui n'a jamais vu d'autres jumeaux de près, les détaille du regard avant de froncer les sourcils. Fred et Georges sont identiques à quelques détails près. Ethan et lui ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Jetant un regard en coin à son jumeau, Harry se pince les lèvres avant de sentir une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais, tous les jumeaux ne se ressemblent pas, Harry, dit Ethan avec un sourire. Je pense que je ressemble beaucoup à notre mère et toi à notre père.

Prenant un air sombre, Harry secoue la tête frénétiquement avant de faire une grimace de dégoût.

_\- Harry n'a rien à voir avec ce crétin décérébré !_ Crache Silas en sortant de sous le tee-shirt du jeune garçon. _Il partage juste ses gènes avec lui, rien de plus._

Sursautant en l'entendant, Fred et Georges finissent par plisser les yeux pour apercevoir le serpent, très intéressés par le reptile.

\- C'est une façon de dire Silas, soupire Ethan en se pinçant l'arête du nez, façon Snape. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que mon jumeau est une copie de James.

_\- J'espère bien parce que sinon ce serait une insulte,_ siffle Silas avant de frissonner quand il voit les jumeaux Weasley le regarder avec envie. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, eux ? Ils n'ont jamais vu de serpent de leur vie ou quoi ?_

Sans prévenir, Harry laisse échapper un ricanement qui finit par devenir un fou rire, surtout quand il voit Ethan exploser de rire à son tour. Étonnés, Fred et Georges les regardent en levant un sourcil chacun.

\- Désolé, souffle Ethan en se remettant de son éclat de rire. Mais c'est la remarque de Silas.

\- Tu comprends ce qu'il dit, comme Harry ? le questionne Georges en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, déclare Ethan en jetant un regard sur Silas qui s'amuse à frotter sa tête sur la joue de son jumeau. Je ne suis pas comme Harry, je ne parle pas Fourchelang. En revanche, comme je lis ses pensées et bien j'entends la conversation entre Silas et lui.

\- Impressionnant, dit Fred en observant Harry et Silas. Ethan, tu voulais qu'on discute, mais nous ne savons toujours pas de quoi ? De Poudlard ?

\- Eh bien … commence Ethan avant de grimacer. Je ne sais pas. J'ai dans l'espoir d'aider Harry à propos de la magie, mais le comment m'y prendre m'échappe.

Se tendant au mot magie, ce qui n'échappe à personne, Harry sent un frisson le parcourir. Il a bien compris que tous ceux dans le manoir sont des sorciers, mais, comme l'avait remarqué Ethan, il se bloque dès que l'on en parle.

_\- Tout va bien, Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir peur,_ l'encourage Silas en se glissant sur ses épaules. Si tu veux, je peux essayer de te détendre. _Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Hochant la tête lentement, Harry n'est pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Pourtant, il veut faire confiance à son frère et ne plus jamais le quitter, mais il a peur d'être ce que son oncle lui a toujours répéter : Un monstre.

Comme pour lui enlever cette idée de la tête, Silas sort ses crochets et les plantent dans son cou. Les jumeaux Weasley laissent un cri étouffé leur échapper, avant de voir Ethan leur faire signe que tout va bien.

Dès qu'il finit, Silas rétracte ses crochets, puis laisse un sifflement de contentement lui échapper en sentant Harry moins sur la défensive. Grâce à l'un de ses venins, le jeune garçon est un peu plus détendu, ce qui rassure Ethan qui n'a pas envie de faire face à la magie de son jumeau.

\- Bien, dit Ethan en désignant les fauteuils de la pièce. Commençons par nous installer pour être à l'aise.

Sans remarquer les regards choqués des deux roux, Ethan prend la main de son frère et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il faut une remarque de Silas pour qu'il se rende compte que Fred et Georges sont toujours figés sur place en plein milieu de la pièce.

\- Un problème ? Demande-t-il curieux.

\- Pourquoi Silas a mordu Harry ? S'inquiète Fred en observant le serpent d'un air méfiant.

\- Ah ! Ça ? S'exclame Ethan en esquissant un sourire pour les rassurer. Vous ne risquez rien, Silas ne vous mordra pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? L'interroge Georges en grimaçant.

\- Tout simplement parce que Silas n'a mordu Harry que pour le détendre, lui explique le jeune homme. L'une de ses propriétés est de sécréter plusieurs venins différents selon son besoin. Et sur le coup, Silas voulait calmer Harry, ce qu'il a fait.

Abasourdis, Fred et Georges laissent leur bouche grande ouverte, avant d'entendre Silas siffler. Ethan ne peut pas s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant le reptile maudire les personnes qui ne savent pas bien se tenir avant de venir se nicher sur la nuque de Harry.

\- Par quoi commencer du coup ? Demande Fred en venant s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, tandis que Georges fait de même sur celui face à Harry.

\- Harry es-tu sur de vouloir en apprendre plus sur la magie ? Le questionne Georges un peu anxieux.

Sans prévenir, Harry attrape à main de son frère dans la sienne avant de la serrer. Pendant des années, il a appris que tous ce qui a trait à la magie ou à des choses étranges ne lui apportent que des ennuis.

Comprenant ce qui se passe dans la tête de son jumeau, Ethan prend une profonde inspiration avant de serrer à son tour la main de Harry avec douceur.

\- La magie n'est pas une mauvaise chose, Harry, dit Ethan d'un ton doux. Est-ce que tu aurais pu dire que j'étais un sorcier avant de le voir de tes propres yeux ? Je ressemble à une personne ordinaire. Et maintenant que tu sais que nous tous, ici, dans le manoir, sommes sorciers, nous penses-tu capable de te faire du mal ?

Réfléchissant plusieurs secondes, Harry pèse le pour et le contre avant de secouer la tête négativement puis de grimacer. Ethan fronce les sourcils quand il entend les pensées entrecoupées de son jumeau.

\- Tu as raison, déclare-t-il avec tristesse. Tous les sorciers ne sont pas bons, ni gentils. Il existe des sorciers qui sont horribles et qui n'existent que pour faire de mauvaises choses.

\- Mais il y a tant de choses merveilleuses que l'on peut faire avec la magie, intervient Georges en souriant et en sortant sa baguette. Regarde !

L'agitant, Georges fait apparaître de petites étincelles de couleurs différentes, ainsi que des petites boules de lumières dans la pièce. Fixant le plafond où se trouvent les lumières, Harry reporte son attention sur le deuxième jumeau roux, Fred, ainsi que sur Ethan. En voyant son regard, Ethan sourit à son tour et sort également sa baguette suivit de Fred.

\- Nous avons tous une baguette. Elle nous permet de canaliser notre magie, explique Ethan en abaissant légèrement la sienne pour faire apparaître des rubans de couleurs rouge et or au plafond. Je pense que quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras en avoir une toi aussi, après tout, tu es un sorcier.

Quand tous les trois, devant lui, sortent leur baguette, Harry est pris d'une crainte mêlée d'émerveillement. Jamais il n'a vu de couleurs aussi belles et encore moins de lumières aussi vives. Veut-il une baguette ? Il ne le sait pas vraiment. La magie n'est-elle pas mauvaise ? Harry n'a pas la réponse non plus.

Il a bien compris que ses parents l'ont abandonné, persuadés qu'il serait un Cracmol. Ethan le lui a avoué, ne pouvant garder ce secret pour lui. Et puis, après ses parents, ce sont son oncle et sa tante qui l'ont détesté pour avoir fait des choses étranges, de la magie. Pour Harry, c'est déroutant et incompréhensible.

En suivant le fil des pensées de son jumeau, Ethan réfléchit. Ce qui traversent l'esprit de son frère est bien trop rapides et tout n'est pas très clair. Il ne sait qu'une chose, Harry se pose des questions auxquelles il n'a pas de réponse. Pourtant, Ethan comprend la curiosité de son jumeau.

\- Harry, veux-tu qu'on te raconte l'histoire du monde magique ? Demande Ethan en voyant les jumeaux Weasley esquisser un sourire.

\- Nous aurions besoin de tes parrains pour cela ou de Hermione, ricane Fred. L'histoire de la magie n'est pas vraiment une matière à laquelle nous prêtons attention, à part pour finir notre nuit à la rigueur.

\- Bien dit, cher frère, surenchérit Georges. Binns est l'un des professeurs les plus ennuyant que Poudlard ait connu. Pas que nous ne l'aimions pas, mais bon, sa pédagogie laisse à désirer, ainsi que son enseignement.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, déclare une voix à l'entrée de la pièce qui fait sursauter les jeunes qui se retourne vivement.

\- Remus ! S'exclame Ethan. Tu ne sais pas que c'est sournois de venir à pas de loup, sans faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

\- Désolé, répond ce dernier amusé en venant prendre place sur le dernier fauteuil de la pièce. Kreattur a entendu votre conversation et est venu m'en faire part. Je trouve que l'idée est plutôt bonne, donc je viens vous rejoindre. Pour Sirius, en revanche, il n'est pas là. Il est parti à Poudlard pour avoir une conversation avec Albus.

Intrigué par ce que lui annonce Remus, Ethan le dévisage, avant de voir un signe de la part du loup-garou. Comprenant qu'il ne doit rien dire, le jeune homme soupire avant de voir Harry observer Remus avec un certain intérêt. Quand il remarque son filleul l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures, Remus se sent rapidement gêné.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Demande Ethan en faisant sursauter son frère tout en croisant son regard.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Harry jette un regard inquiet à Remus avant de faire part de sa pensée à son frère. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers leur parrain en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Il se demande si tu as une baguette toi aussi, dit Ethan amusé.

Interloqué, Remus se reprend bien vite, puis hoche la tête et de sort la baguette d'une poche de sa chemise. Harry pose son regard sur la baguette avant d'observer celle de son frère, puis celles des jumeaux. Aucune d'entre elle ne se ressemble. L'une est d'une couleur brun sombre, tandis que la deuxième est son parfait opposé.

\- Chaque baguette est unique, explique Ethan. Un sorcier ne choisit pas sa baguette, c'est l'inverse : la baguette choisit son sorcier. Oh, tu peux faire de la magie même avec une baguette qui n'est pas la tienne, mais ce sera moins efficace.

Acquiesçant, Harry se cale un peu plus contre Ethan qui sourit en le sentant faire, sous les yeux attendris de Remus.

\- Alors on la commence cette histoire ? Demande Fred et Georges en même temps et avec impatience.

\- Allons-y, déclare Remus en agitant sa baguette pour faire venir à lui un épais livre qui se trouve sur l'une des étagères de Ethan.

Un sourire sur le visage, Harry ne se lasse pas d'entendre les explications de son parrain. Il a quelque chose de doux et apaisant dans la voix et il aime l'entendre expliquer l'histoire du monde sorcier, il a l'impression de la voir prendre vie.

Pendant plus de trois heures, Remus conte son récit avec l'intervention de Fred où Georges, mais aussi de Ethan. Harry, quant à lui, à la surprise de son jumeau, boit le contenu de l'histoire comme une éponge. À la fin, il est tellement pris par tout ce qui se bouscule dans sa tête qu'il ne se rend pas compte que l'histoire de Remus est finie. Il a appris beaucoup de choses. Tant qu'il a l'impression que sa tête va exploser.

La magie est réelle, tout comme les créatures surnaturelles. En fin de compte, il n'est pas un monstre. Il est un sorcier, comme tous ceux qui se trouvent dans la pièce. Eux aussi ont fait des choses étranges étant plus jeunes et, pourtant, on les a aimés, même s'ils sont sorciers. Pourquoi son oncle et sa tante l'ont-ils méprisé ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont détesté simplement à cause de sa magie ? Mais est-ce sa faute s'il en fait ?

Fronçant les sourcils en entendant le maelström de pensées et sensations qui parcourent son jumeau, Ethan fait un signe de tête aux occupants de la pièce. Ces derniers comprennent immédiatement le message et le laisse seul avec Harry. Ethan reste un long moment silencieux tout en gardant son frère contre lui. Il préfère le laisser réfléchir à tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, même si, parfois, certaines de ses pensées le font grimacer.

Peu à peu, le flot de pensées s'interrompt pour laisser place au calme. Ethan ferme alors les yeux et laisse un soupir lui échapper quand il constate que son jumeau s'est assoupi sur son épaule. Harry n'a rien fait exploser et sa magie s'est montrée passive, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle.

Serrant son frère avec son bras, Ethan esquisse un sourire. C'est un nouveau et bon début pour Harry.

* * *

**_À suivre !_**

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous? **

**Bisouilles**


End file.
